Fogo de Prometeu
by Heather Danforth
Summary: Albus havia desaparecido, uma nova Legião se impunha sobre o Mundo Bruxo. Lily Potter recebera uma oferta irrecusável. Mas até quando sua independência e vontade de se provar seria a coisa mais importante de sua vida? Scorpius
1. Prólogo

**Nota:** Sim, é uma fic com cunho histórico-mítico. De lendas greco-romanas. Pretendo trabalhar com empenho para que seja algo que valha a pena ler e se deliciar, mas confesso que não sou acostumada a esse tipo de escrita firme e com momentos de dor, ação e etc. Como podem adivinhar essa não é uma fic romântica como tantas outras minhas. Pelo menos não tanto.

_Heather_

**Prólogo**

_Prometeu era um dos titãs, uma raça gigantesca, que habitou a terra antes do homem. Ele e seu irmão Epimeteu foram incumbidos de fazer o homem e assegurar-lhe, e aos outros animais, todas as faculdades necessárias à sua preservação. Epimeteu encarregou-se da obra e Prometeu de examiná-la, depois de pronta. Assim, Epimeteu tratou de atribuir a cada animal seus dons variados, de coragem, força, rapidez, sagacidade; asas a um, garras a outro, uma carapaça protegendo um terceiro, etc. Quando, porém, chegou a vez do homem, que tinha de ser superior a todos os outros animais, Epimeteu gastara seus recursos com tanta prodigalidade, que nada mais restava. Perplexo, recorreu a seu irmão Prometeu, que, com a ajuda de __Minerva__, subiu ao céu e acendeu sua tocha no carro do sol, trazendo o fogo para o homem. Com esse Dom, o homem assegurou sua superioridade sobre todos os outros animais. O fogo lhe forneceu o meio de construir as armas com que subjugou os animais e as ferramentas com que cultivou a terra; aquecer sua morada, de maneira a tornar-se relativamente independente do clima, e, finalmente, criar a arte da cunhagem das moedas, que ampliou e facilitou o comércio._

(.)

A chuva açoitava sem dó as janelas do casarão em estilo vitoriano localizado aos arredores de Hartfordshire, na Inglaterra. Fazia-se três dias que o clima encontrava-se daquele jeito, pesado, chuvoso e cinzento. Talvez fosse um aviso de que coisas ruins estavam por vir para aqueles que acreditavam que poderiam prever o futuro pelas ações dos céus. Uma mulher, não poderia passar dos 23 anos, estava sentada no centro de uma grande cama dossel, com as pernas esticadas e cruzadas e as costas apoiadas na cabeceira de madeira-de-lei, lia um grosso livro velho e comido pelas traças com interesse, alheia a qualquer coisa ao seu redor. Tinha compridos e ondulados cabelos vermelhos, os olhos verdes-esmeraldas, escondidos por detrás de grossas lentes dos óculos de armação metálica.

Uma batida à porta lhe trouxe de volta a realidade e ela deixou o livro de lado, retirando os óculos e levantando-se e indo abrir a porta de carvalho.

-James? -Sorriu ao ver um homem, talvez dois anos mais velhos, de despenteados cabelos negros e olhos igualmente verdes quanto os dela. Assemelhavam-se no formato oval do rosto e no nariz reto e arrebitado na ponta. -O que foi?

-Vim ver se está tudo bem. Avisar que é provável que falte energia aqui com essa tempestade toda. -Ele falou enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. E olhando para dentro do quarto. -Você ficou enfiada aqui o dia todo, Lily.

-Eu sei, me perdi lendo. -Ela disse num tom de desculpas e então escancarou a porta, saindo para o corredor ao lado dele. -Estou com fome.

-Posso imaginar, mamãe está fazendo algo. -James falou começando a caminhar e esperando que ela o seguisse.

A ruiva fechou a porta, e com alguns passos apressados, alcançou o irmão.

-Nem sinal do Albus? -Perguntou cautelosa, de fato, por mais concentrada que estivesse no livro, o desaparecimento do irmão havia dois dias ainda a angustiava por dentro. Tinha a sensação de que não era mais uma missão ultra-secreta de auror. Por que mesmo quando era isso, Albus sempre dava um jeito de avisar algum deles por mensagens codificadas.

-Não. Papai está no ministério tentando saber de algo. -James informou descendo as escadas calmamente. Mas quem o conhecia bem notaria seu maxilar travado e a pequena ruga que se formava entre suas sobrancelhas. Estava preocupado com algo.

Estavam rumando para a cozinha quando um crepitar de chamas seguindo de uma intensa luz verde os fez virarem-se em direção à lareira. Logo um rapaz provavelmente da mesma idade de James, com cabelos platinados, olhos cinzas de tez pálida, surgiu, trajando uma longa capa negra, com o semblante rígido.

-Potters. -Acenou com a cabeça, batendo alguns poucos restos de cinzas que ficaram nas mangas.

-O que você está fazendo aqui, Malfoy? -James preciptou-se, a raiva não escondida em suas palavras.

Lily seguiu-o, temendo que uma briga ocorresse ali. Sempre fora conhecido o ódio mútuo que o loiro e seu irmão sentiam um pelo outro. De fato, ela mesmo nutria animosidade por Scorpius Malfoy. Mas aquilo não era importante, não quando em comum eles tinham Albus. Seu irmão um ano mais velho, que incrivelmente, era o melhor amigo do rapaz.

-Preciso falar com seus pais. -Ele falou mantendo-se impassível, ignorando o rapaz que avançava em sua direção.

-Espere, James. -Lily deteve o irmão pelo antebraço e tomou a frente, aproximando-se de Scorpius. -Notícias de Albus?

Seu tom era esperançoso, e o rapaz fitou-a quieto, e então levantou os olhos fixando-se para algo atrás deles.

A mulher estava parada na soleira da porta, segurava um guardanapo nas mãos, parecia-se muito com Lily, mas tinha os olhos grandes e castanhos, preocupados. Seu rosto já se via algumas rugas, mas isso não atrapalhava aparência jovial e alegre que teria se seu semblante não tivesse carregado com uma preocupação comedida.

-Scorpius. -A mulher saudou-o, unindo-se aos filhos.

-Tia Ginny. -O loiro tomou as mãos dela e beijou-as polidamente, então ajeitou a postura, tomando ar por breves momentos. -Sr. Potter ainda voltou?

-Não. Diga logo o que você quer Malfoy. -James disse grosseiramente, ainda exalando a raiva que lhe possuía ante a presença do outro rapaz.

Lily esfregou a testa, sentindo uma vontade de bater no irmão mais velho, porém manteve-se calada, sofrendo antecipadamente pela notícia ruim que seguiria. Podia notar nos olhos do loiro que nada do que lhes dissesse seria bom. Só esperava que não fosse ruim demais...

Um barulho de estalo foi escutado e próximo à eles, apareceu um homem já bem vivido, idêntico a James, com uma feição estressada e cansada. Porém, a pose sumira no exato momento que notou a família reunida em volta do loiro. Seus olhos se estreitaram de forma preocupada e ele aproximou-se.

-Do que você sabe Scorpius?

Lily olhou de um para o outro, parecia que o loiro conversava com o pai através dos olhos. E ante a careta de surpresa e horror que Harry Potter fizera, talvez tivesse sido isso mesmo. O homem cambaleara alguns metros e deixara-se desabar no sofá, levando o rosto as mãos, contendo um gemido. Ginny aproximou-se, abraçando o marido, seus olhos brilhavam cheios de água, estava preste a cair em prantos.

James virou-se para Scorpius e foi mais rápido do que Lily, agarrou o rapaz pelo colarinho.

-Conte. Agora.

Scorpius lançou-lhe um olhar de desdenho e fúria, porém não moveu um centímetro sequer.

-Solte-o, James. -Lily pediu olhando para os pais conversando aos cochichos. -Eu disse solte-o.

Falou com mais firmeza ao ver o irmão não inclinar-se a cumprir seu pedido. Porém, lentamente, James largou o rapaz e com um praguejo foi para o lado dos pais, tentando saber de algo. Scorpius acompanhou-o com o olhar e então fitou a ruiva inexpressivamente.

-Do que você sabe Malfoy? -Lily perguntou mantendo a voz firme.

-Não creio que seja informação comum. -Disse enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, sem desviar o olhar dela.

-Dane-se. Estamos falando do meu irmão, eu tenho direito de saber. -Lily retorquiu azedamente, tentando manter o controle sobre seu temperamento em frangalhos.

Ele analisou-a por alguns segundos, que para ela pareceram séculos e por fim cedeu.

-Seu irmão falhou na missão. Foi seqüestrado.

Lily deixou uma lágrima escorrer, não sabia se de felicidade por ele aparentemente estar vivo, ou de desespero pelo seu seqüestro.

-Seqüestrado por quem? -Perguntou.

-Informação sigilosa. -Scorpius declarou desviando o olhar dela para Harry que se levantava e começava a caminhar em direção à eles.

Ela teve vontade de gritar, espancar, espernear. Mas controlou-se, apenas olhando ressentida para ele. Pouco lhe importava protocolos ministeriais naquele momento, era a vida de seu irmão que estava em jogo, o resto não lhe interessava.

-Venha, Scorpius. -Harry chamou-o caminhando em direção ao escritório. O rapaz virou-se e seguiu-o em silêncio.

Na sala, Lily, James e Ginny ficaram emudecidos, em seus lugares, tentando digerir a notícia.

-Mamãe você tem que saber de alguma coisa. Quem sequestrou Albus? -James pronunciou-se, ajoelhando-se ao lado da mãe que estava sentada no sofá, olhando fixo para o chão. Lily também se aproximou, em silêncio, curiosa.

-Não sei, filho. -Ginny disse por fim, após alguns minutos de silêncio, e então se levantou. -Vamos para a cozinha, quando seu pai tiver que falar algo, ele virá.

James resmungou algo, porém seguiu a mãe junto com Lily. Poderia enganar a quem quisesse, mas a ruiva sabia que a mãe estava mentindo. Até por que, se Ginny não soubesse de nada, ela estaria brigando com seu pai e Scorpius por informações. Ginevra Potter não era mulher de ficar calada e acomodada com tudo. Não quando sabia de algo que poderia ser perigoso para os filhos. Principalmente para James que sempre fora o mais impulsivo dos três.


	2. Ameaças

**N/A: **Primeiro capítulo. Espero que gostem.

_Heather._

**

* * *

**

Capítulo Um -

_Ameaças_

Estavam na cozinha fazia uma hora quando Lily deu-se por vencida e guardou a última louça suja do café que eles haviam tomado para tentar acalmar os ânimos.

-Vou para meu quarto. -Disse jogando o guardanapo na bancada de mármore da cozinha, sem esconder a frustração no tom de voz.

-Lily. -Ginny a advertiu, porém a filha lhe lançou um olhar irritadiço.

-Não dá para fingir que estou calma, mãe! -E então saiu do local batendo os pés ainda escutando James também a repreendendo.

Já estava na metade da escada quando escutou vozes exaltadas vindo do escritório de seu pai, parou, pensando durante meio segundo antes de se esgueirar nas pontas dos pés até a porta e colar o ouvido na mesma. Seu instinto de jornalista a impedia de seguir em frente e ignorar uma conversa secreta, ainda mais naquele momento, com seu pai e Scorpius trancafiados no local falando sobre seu irmão desaparecido. Ela tinha que saber alguma coisa, morreria de tão sem informações que se encontrava.

-Como você pode deixar uma coisa dessas acontecer, Grissom?! -Era a voz de seu pai. Parecia furioso.

-Harry, acalme-se. -Agora a voz era de Scorpius, seu tom era grave. -Grissom não teve culpa.

-Como que não teve, Scorpius?! Ele quem designou você e Albus para aquela armadilha!

Lily franziu o cenho. Então o loiro e o irmão estavam juntos durante a tal missão?

-Harry, como eu podia saber? -A outra voz era desconhecida para a ruiva, mas parecia cheia de medo. -Juro, se soubesse... Oh, Harry, Scorpius e Albus eram os mais preparados para essa missão...

-Diga isso ao meu filho desaparecido e potencialmente morto, Grissom! -A voz de Harry falhava, e Lily sentiu o corpo gelar, o ar escapou de seus pulmões.

Albus... Morto...

-Não seja dramático, Potter. -A voz cheia de medo parecia mais firme agora. -Não sabemos se Albus está morto... Ele é um auror brilhante, dessa forma, você o menospreza.

-Não me venha com esse papo-furado, Grissom. -Harry falou secamente. -Meu filho foi perseguido e capturado por uma legião que vocês só tem como prova o maldito símbolo de um retângulo e dezenas de mortos das formas mais grotescas possíveis!

Lily sentiu uma naúsea, achando cada vez mais difícil continuar escutando aquela conversa. Seu corpo tremia e ela mordia o lábio tentando conter os soluços que ameaçavam começar a qualquer minuto.

-Harry, eu sei que é díficil isso. -Scorpius pronunciara-se novamente, parecia cauteloso. -Mas você precisa raciocinar direito. Albus não foi o único sequestrado, isso está ficando sério. Precisamos fazer algo urgente antes que o mundo bruxo saiba disso.

-Não me peça para agir à sangue-frio agora, Scorpius. -Harry falou secamente. -Eu quero meu filho de volta.

-Assim como muitos outros pais querem seus filhos também, Harry! -O homem desconhecido falou exaltado e um silêncio longo seguiu-se.

Barulhos de passos alertaram Lily e ela saiu correndo, mas pode escutar a porta sendo aberta antes que virasse no corredor e seguisse desabalada pelas escadas. Torcia para que ninguém a tivesse visto ali ou talvez tivesse sentindo-a.

Entrou no quarto e fechou a porta suavemente, encostando-se na mesma e deixando se escorregar até o chão, onde abraçou os joelhos, soluçando e chorando. Seu irmão havia sido capturado por uma legião assassina desconhecida. E se estivesse realmente morto? O que era essa legião? O que estava acontecendo? Ela mordeu o lábio inferior com força, tentando expulsar as imagens de Albus morto de olhos arregalados, jogado numa viela suja e escura em alguma grande cidade do mundo, da mente e respirou fundo.

-Controle-se. -Disse para si mesma, tentando conter as lágrimas enquanto se levantava.

Por fim decidiu tomar um banho e pensar racionalmente na conversa que ouvira. Albus não havia sido o único a sumir, e pessoas haviam morrido. Um número considerável de pessoas. E a legião tinha um símbolo, um retângulo. Ela franziu o cenho, escovando os cabelos, qual seria o motivo de usarem um retângulo como símbolo? Era uma forma geométrica qualquer e até mesmo usual. Incompatível com o estilo que eles aparentavam ter.

-Talvez sejam loucos com ligações desequilibradas. -Murmurou sentindo um ódio crescente a consumir.

O sol inundou o quarto e obrigou a ruiva a abrir os olhos. Lily olhou para o relógio da parede, eram nove horas e ela estava atrasada para o trabalho. Resmungou algo e levantou-se num salto, jogando as cobertas no chão e indo arrumar-se. Havia dormido muito tarde, pensando e lamentando-se pelo seu irmão, felizmente, quando adormecera estava tão esgotada que nem sonhos tivera. Estava decidida a ir procurar sobre essa legião e tentar ajudar em alguma coisa para achar seu irmão. Não tinha nenhuma idéia absurda sobre empunhar a varinha e sair duelando com assassinos, mas sabia que conhecimento era poder. E, pelo visto, conhecimento era algo que o ministério não tinha; o que complicava muito a situação deles.

Vestiu um conjunto preto básico e colocou sua capa, pegando sua bolsa e saindo do quarto. Falar com seu pai ou se irmão sobre isso estava fora de cogitação. Se soubessem que ela pretendia se meter em assuntos secretos do ministério...

Ninguém poderia saber, o que ela pretendia fazer com certeza lhe valia uma passagem de ida direto para Azkaban, mas pelo bem de seu irmão, ela faria o que pudesse. Ficar sentada apenas esperando notícias nunca fora uma atitude Lily Potter de ser. Não da melhor e mais desafiadora jornalista do Profeta Diário. Não da filha de Harry Potter e Ginevra Weasley.

-Lily. -James saudou-a. Tinha grandes marcas negras ao redor dos olhos.

-Bom dia. -Ela desejou para o irmão e para os pais que estavam sentados à mesa. Aproximou-se pegando algumas torradas e tomando um copo de suco rapidamente. -Preciso ir.

-Aonde? -Harry perguntou, fitando a filha com os olhos inquisidores, e ela soube que ele sabia que ela havia escutado a conversa da noite anterior.

-Para o trabalho, claro. -Disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo e então acenou saindo, sem dar espaço para que o pai falasse mais algo.

A mudez de sua mãe a afetara. Ginny sempre estava alegre e falante durante as manhãs, e mesmo quando estava irritada, sempre estava falante. Então o silêncio da mãe era algo torturante de se agüentar. Mas Lily tentou entender o que a mãe sentia, não conseguiu, apenas podia imaginar a dor agonizante em saber que um filho seu estava nas mãos de inimigos e sem futuro incerto. A ruiva balançou a cabeça negativamente, expulsando tais pensamentos da mente e concentrando-se em aparatar em frente à sede do jornal.

* * *

Com um rodopio parou em frente a um prédio tortuoso de tijolos vermelhos, com uma placa de metal polido em cima da porta-giratória de madeira. "O Profeta Diário". Galgou as escadas e lançou um olhar pela rua já movimentada do Beco Diagonal, seus olhos arregalaram-se quando pensou ter avistado Scorpius Malfoy na sorveteria à frente, porém piscou e não havia nenhum loiro ali, encarando-a. Respirou fundo e passou pela porta sendo saudada com um alegre bom-dia pelo duende que estava parado ali próximo, devidamente uniformizado, sentando num banco. Devia estar imaginando coisas.

Seguiu pelo saguão de mármore e, após apresentar seu crachá para uma mulher gorducha e baixinha próxima as catracas que separavam os departamentos de atendimento ao público dos elevadores que levavam aos vários andares de edição do jornal, Lily seguiu para um dos elevadores e apertou seu andar, o andar de reportagem e o maior de todos. Ela esboçou um sorriso para as pessoas presentes no cubículo que se movia lentamente para cima e fixou seu olhar no painel de números.

-Potter. -Desviou o olhar para um rapaz de cabelos castanho-claros e olhos azuis que ficou ao lado dela, sorrindo-lhe abertamente.

-Zabini. -Ela sorriu para ele sentindo-se mais alegre pela primeira vez no dia. -Como vai?

-Bem, bem. E você? -Ele perguntou lhe dando um beijo no rosto e afastando-se para deixar algumas pessoas passarem quando o elevador parou.

-Ah, estou indo. -Lily respondeu escondendo toda a tristeza e preocupação de seu rosto. -Meio atolada com alguns artigos.

-Lily Potter reclamando de excesso de serviço? -Ele fingiu uma cara de assustado e riu de leve. -Você realmente está bem, garota?

-Ah, não enche. -Lily resmungou revirando os olhos, porém sorrindo. -Terminou aquela sua reportagem sobre varinhas?

-Sim. Vão publicá-la amanhã, enfim. -Ele soltou um suspiro aliviado. -Nem acredito que tive que reescrever tudo de novo. Nunca mais deixo meus rascunhos perto de uma janela aberta, sério, foram 7.000 palavras perdidas.

-Nossa. -Lily gemeu pensando que se mataria se acontecesse algo assim com ela. -Mas aposto que você deve ter aperfeiçoado seu texto.

-Assim você me deixa encabulado, Potter. -Ele brincou. -Não sou eu que tenho dois Rita Skeeter no currículo.

Ela sorriu. Rita Skeeter era o prêmio mais cobiçado pelos jornalistas bruxos. Era o prêmio de melhor matéria e melhor jornalista do ano. E Lily, com apenas três anos de carreira fixos, havia ganhado dois, em anos consecutivos, o primeiro de melhor matéria e o segundo de melhor jornalista. Por isso, em um tempo tão curto, seu salário já era um dos maiores pagos pelo Profeta Diário, e também a pressão sobre ela era uma das maiores. Todos esperavam que a cada semana ela viesse com alguma matéria impactante e perfeita. Isso a irritava, e com o tempo fizera-a desenvolver um senso autocrítico muito pesado sobre si. Já perdera a conta das vezes que tivera que ficar sob efeito de poções para dormir e relaxar.

-Nem é assim, Zabini. Você é um dos melhores jornalistas que conheço. -Lily disse saindo do elevador e esperando-o.

-E você a mais brilhante. -Ele piscou, olhando-a de forma intensa antes de se despedir e seguir para sua saleta. Lily ficou alguns segundos ali, tentando não se atrever a pensar que ele havia acabado de flertar com ela. Seria sonho demais que isso pudesse acontecer, Rick Zabini, o cara mais bonito e inteligente que havia naquele jornal lhe dando atenção. O cara que até recentemente namorava uma das herdeiras mais ricas do mundo bruxo, Paris Lestrange, e o qual Lily tinha uma queda desde o primeiro momento em que pusera os pés naquela redação. Simplesmente não podia ser verdade.

-Se concentre Lily. -Ela disse para si mesma, chegando à sua sala e jogando sua bolsa sobre a mesa devidamente organizada. Em seguida abriu as persianas e olhou para a rua lotada e barulhenta metros abaixo. Logo seus pensamentos voaram para a conversa da noite anterior, precisava planejar por onde começar sua pesquisa. Seria difícil quando não tinha nenhum nome, data ou objeto. Sentou-se na cadeira estofada e puxou um pergaminho limpo rabiscando com as palavras.

_Retângulo._

_Forma geométrica. Base e altura iguais, assim como os lados. Analogia à um sistema hierárquico onde quem comanda tem tanta importância quanto os menos poderosos, os formadores da base? Os lados seriam como ideologias de sustentação?_

_Mortes._

_Motivos ideológicos: Bruxos socialistas e Bruxos capitalistas? _

_Teoria da Superioridade Sangue-Puro?_

_Lord Voldemort? Grindwald?_

_Mortes bizarras._

_Desvios comportamentais?_

_Comoção às práticas sádicas?_

_Tentativa de demonstrar força mágica e provocar o caos e horror?_

_Rituais?_

Ela descansou a pena e releu o que tinha escrito, cada vez mais confusa. As possibilidades poderiam ser infinitas. Era mais difícil do que pensava. Uma batida à porta chamou sua atenção e ela rapidamente enfiou o pergaminho embaixo de tantos outros e pediu para que entrasse.

-Lily, o Sr. Malfoy deseja vê-la. -Uma garota magrinha e alta falou em um tom animado, _até demais_, pensou Lily irritada, porém pediu para que deixasse o homem entrar.

Segundos depois Scorpius Malfoy fechava a porta atrás de si e aproximava-se perigosamente da mesa dela. A ruiva sentiu o local encolher ante a presença dele.

-O que foi? -Perguntou tentando não se intimidar ante ao olhar crítico que ele lhe lançava.

-Ande. Dê-me o pergaminho. -Ele ordenou estendendo a mão para ela.

-Como? -Lily fingiu-se confusa, evitando olhar para o monte onde estava escondido o papel. -Do que você está falando?

-Não seja idiota, Potter. Sei que você escutou a conversa ontem à noite. -Ele disse revirando os olhos, impaciente. -Me entregue o pergaminho e não se meta nos assuntos que não são da sua conta.

-Não são da minha conta? -Lily perguntou estreitando os olhos. -Meu irmão está no meio, Malfoy.

-Não interessa, isso é coisa do ministério, e você pode ir pra Azkaban por se meter em assuntos confidenciais.

-Eu não me meti em nada e não sei de que pergaminho você está falando.

-Do pergaminho que você escrevia suas análises antes de eu chegar. -Ele falou e ela engoliu em seco, porém não se entregaria tão facilmente.

-Se você tem tanta certeza, por que você mesmo não pega? -Desafiou erguendo o queixo. -Pra você saber que eu estava escrevendo antes de você entrar, você viu também onde eu guardei.

Os lábios dele tornaram-se uma fina linha.

-Não me irrite, garota. -Sibilou puxando a varinha e apontando para as gavetas da mesa de Lily. Logo elas foram arrancadas e papeis e objetos voaram para todos os lados.

-MALFOY! Seu imbecil! -Lily gritou furiosa, levantando-se num salto e puxando a varinha também, porém ele tirou da mão dela antes que pudesse pronunciar qualquer coisa. -Devolve minha varinha e arrume minhas coisas, AGORA!

Ele olhou-a com desdém.

-Me entregue o pergaminho, Potter.

-Vá pro inferno.

As pastas organizadas nas prateleiras atrás de si também saíram voando e o ar encheu-se de papeis.

Lily avançou no loiro, e ele lhe segurou os pulsos, mantendo-a afastada.

-Nem pense. -Disse com a voz seca. -Me entregue o pergaminho ou eu vou destruir essa sua mísera sala.

-Eu não sei de que merda você está falando. -Ela disse debatendo-se para se soltar e dar-lhe um soco bem no meio do rosto.

-Ah sabe. -Ele olhou-a fixamente nos olhos e Lily apressou-se em fechar a mente. -Esperta.

-Saía daqui Malfoy, ou eu vou gritar. -Ameaçou ao que ele apenas esboçou um sorriso.

-Eu sou um Auror e você uma Jornalista, acha mesmo que vão me prender? -Revirou os olhos zombando dela.

-Sim vão. -Lily empinou o nariz, relaxando os músculos na espera que ele afrouxasse o aperto em seus pulsos.

Um brilho de desafio passou nos olhos cinza, porém o rapaz endureceu as feições.

-Escute Potter, isso não é mais uma daquelas suas matérias jornalísticas. Isto é sério, você não sabe no que está se metendo.

-Nem vocês sabem. -Ela retorquiu com aspereza e engoliu um gemido quando o rapaz fez mais pressão em seus pulsos.

-Eu avisei. -Ele por fim largou-a e saiu do local apressado.

Lily demorou alguns minutos massageando os pulsos com as marcas exatas dos dedos de Scorpius Malfoy e então soltou um longo suspiro, jogando-se na cadeira e olhando a bagunça a sua volta com os olhos desfocados. Por um breve momento achou que Malfoy seria capaz de torturá-la atrás daquele pergaminho. E isso era o mais estranho. Por mais importante que fosse, agressão não era um dos métodos dos Aurores, ele havia passado do limite. Lívida, a ruiva pegou a varinha jogada no chão e começou a organizar a sala, deveria prestar uma queixa contra o homem. Faria isso. Quem ele pensava que era para entrar na sala dela, destruir tudo e ainda agredi-la fisicamente sem chance de defesa?

-Lily, está tudo bem? -A garota magra e alta voltara, seus olhos estavam cheios de receio e sua voz era tremida.

-Sim, Matilda. Está tudo em ordem. -Lily respondeu mais grossa do que deveria e então pôs as mãos nos quadris. -Ele foi embora?

-Hum, sim. Saiu furioso daqui. -Matilda, aproximou-se, ajudando-a a arrumar as pastas que restavam. -Por que havia um Auror aqui, Lily?

-Eu sou uma jornalista investigativa, o que mais precisa justificar? -A ruiva resmungou escondendo os pulsos ainda marcados e guardando o pergaminho dentro da bolsa.

-Você está se metendo de novo em assuntos ministeriais? -Matilda perguntou num tom de fascínio.

-Algo do tipo. -Lily deu ombros e acrescentou, para disfarçar. -Diria algo pessoal... Malfoy está irritado por que pretendo escrever sobre a família dele.

-Vai escrever um artigo sobre a família Malfoy? -Matilda pareceu confusa e até decepcionada. Lily conteve um sorriso, aspirantes a jornalistas eram sempre divertidos de se observar. Em pensar que há quatro anos ela fora que nem Matilda, talvez até mais chata e ambiciosa do que a garota a sua frente.

-Sim. Uma história bem suja eles tem, se quer saber. -Lily alfinetou voltando a sua raiva por Scorpius. -Ok, está tudo de volta no lugar. Preciso trabalhar agora.

-Ah, claro! -Matilda esboçou um sorriso de desculpas e saiu da sala fechando a porta com cuidado.

A ruiva sentou-se novamente à mesa e tamborilou os dedos no tampo, observando as marcas avermelhadas nos pulsos ganharem uma tonalidade arroxeada. Cerrou os olhos, praguejando, aquele idiota lhe pagaria caro por isso. Então se voltou a concentrar no caso de Albus, porém decidiu apenas pensar sobre o assunto e não anotar mais nada.

* * *

Já era hora do crepúsculo quando Lily deixou a sede do Jornal. Havia ficado conversando com Zabini na cafeteria antes de ir embora. E não restavam mais dúvidas, ele estava flertando com ela. A ruiva sorriu, sentindo o vento frio balançar seus cabelos soltos, quando pisou na tortuosa e comprida rua do Beco Diagonal já não tão cheia aquela hora. Pensou em passar na livraria antes de ir para a casa, talvez na Floreios e Borrões pudesse achar algo que lhe fosse útil em sua pesquisa. Passara o dia todo analisando cada detalhe da conversa que escutara e, sinceramente, nada fazia um sentido concreto, não havia nenhuma pista. Estava fazendo seu caminho em direção a loja quando teve a sensação de estar sendo observada. Parou por uns instantes, olhando para trás, e em seguida deu ombros, continuando a andar.

Estava quase alcançando a maçaneta da porta da loja quando alguém a puxou com força. Ela desequilibrou-se, porém mãos fortes a enlaçaram pela cintura e um hálito quente soprou em seu ouvido.

-Venha comigo e não grite. -A voz era ameaçadora.

Sentindo um frio percorrer a espinha, Lily olhou para o homem, porém seu rosto estava encoberto por um chapéu que lhe ia até a ponta do nariz. Os lábios eram carnudos e estavam comprimidos numa linha, ele a arrastava para um beco entre a livraria e outra loja. A ruiva pensou em gritar, ou pisar no pé do homem, mas tinha plena certeza que se fizesse isso às coisas não iriam ter um fim bom. Não que indo com ele, ela também achasse que ficaria bem. Pelo contrário, pensou aterrorizada, tentando controlar os ânimos.

-O que você quer? -Perguntou num fio de voz, respirando ofegante ao ser empurrada contra uma parede. Então notou que o homem estava bem-vestido demais para ser um ladrão qualquer. Seu coração pareceu querer sair pela boca. E desviou os olhos dele ao notar outro homem aproximar-se, era um pouco mais baixo e mais largo que o a sua frente, e também estava irreconhecível. Ambos usavam capas marrons, luvas negras, roupas sociais e o chapéu até o meio da cara. De longe pareciam com aqueles detetives de filmes trouxas antigos.

-Fique quieta e nada de grave lhe acontecerá. -O homem baixo falou, sua voz parecia um guincho. -Por enquanto, ao menos.

Ele soltou uma risadinha, mas parou, ao que pareceu, pelo olhar que o mais alto lhe lançara visto que tinha seu rosto virado para ele.

-Me entregue sua varinha, Srta. Potter. -O alto pronunciou-se, dando alguns passos em direção a ela. Lily retesou, contendo a respiração. -Agora.

Não sabia como reagir, estava assustada demais e lançava olhares furtivos para a rua movimentada na esquina, por que ninguém os via ali? Por que ninguém vira quando fora abordada e arrastada até aquele beco imundo? Deu um pulo ao sentir mãos percorrendo seu corpo, rapidamente lágrimas formaram-se em seus olhos ante a idéia de ser estuprada ali. Tentou reagir, porém o baixinho tratou de lhe lançar um _impedimenta_ que a paralisou. O terror dominou todo seu corpo. E então ela notou um brilho no breu que era o vão entre o rosto e o chapéu do homem alto.

-Cumprimos nossa palavra, senhorita, dissemos não machucá-la e não o faremos. -Ele por fim afastou-se com a varinha de Lily nas mãos. -A menos é claro, que você nos faça fazer isso, o que penso que não o fará visto que é uma mulher muito inteligente, Lílian Potter.

Ela não conseguiu não transparecer o alívio ao vê-lo afastar-se, porém mordeu o lábio, estava completamente desarmada.

-O que vocês querem? Digam logo. -Falou com a voz mais firme, olhando diretamente para os dois com que imaginou ser o olhar mais frio que conseguira simular ante ao seu pavor.

-Corajosa. -O baixinho sorriu divertido e ficou ao lado do outro homem. -Temos um recado para você e seus aliados.

-Aliados? -Lily perguntou confusa, e então seus olhos se arregalaram. Seriam eles...

-Sabemos que Malfoy foi até seu escritório hoje arrancar informações sobre nós, e sabemos também que você está nos investigando. -O homem alto falou e em seguida quebrou a varinha de Lily em dois pedaços com um sorriso zombeteiro na boca.

-Vocês... Vocês... -Lily gaguejou com o coração acelerado, e em seguida, cerrou os olhos, furiosa. -Vocês seqüestraram meu irmão. Seus canalhas!

Ela desejou poder se livrar do feitiço e avançar sobre eles, espancando-os até a morte. Mas ainda sentia seu corpo preso à parede. E agora sua varinha estava quebrada. Tentou controlar-se, mas as lágrimas de fúria jorravam de seus olhos.

Os dois riram, divertindo-se à custa dela e encostaram-se na parede oposta.

-Vai o quê? Matar-nos Potter? -O baixinho perguntou. -Você não passa de uma bisbilhoteira de péssimas habilidades mágicas. A única coisa que você sabe é escrever, falar o que não deve, e se meter em encrencas, claro.

-Para alguém com seu sobrenome, e com pais e antepassados como os seus, você é bem desprezível. -O outro continuou e Lily sentiu aquelas palavras atingindo-a fundo.

-Vão para o inferno. O que vocês fizeram com Albus?! -Tentou debater-se inutilmente, o baixinho fortalecia o feitiço toda vez que ela começava a mover-se um milímetro que fosse.

-Seu irmão procurou e achou. -O alto disse com frieza e aproximou-se novamente, jogando os pedaços da varinha da ruiva aos pés dela. -Diga aos seus queridos amiguinhos do Ministério que fiquem fora dos nossos assuntos, Prometeu não é uma legião de assassinos qualquer Potter. E se eles continuarem tentando nos interceptar, muitas, muitas pessoas vão pagar por isso.

Ela piscou, aturdida e olhou para os dois.

-Isso serve para você também. Não se meta conosco, ou terá destino pior que o do seu irmão. -O baixinho avisou caminhando mais para dentro do beco.

-Sua vida foi poupada, por enquanto. Não conte com tanta sorte da próxima vez, garota. -O alto disse seguindo o outro e logo os dois desapareceram num rodopio.

Demorou alguns minutos para que Lily finalmente pudesse se locomover, em vez disso, a ruiva escorregou até o chão imundo e desabou em lágrimas de susto, dor e principalmente pavor. Finalmente dera-se conta que estava mais do que à beira da morte, qualquer movimento daquelas varinhas e ela poderia estar jazendo morta agora mesmo. Havia visto o quanto era despreparada, o quanto era um alvo fácil. Talvez estivessem vigiando-a fazia tempo. Mas como...?

Ela ficou naquela posição por um tempo, em seguida recompôs-se e esfregou o rosto, tentando disfarçar a cara de choro. Precisava fazer algo, urgentemente.

Com um rodopio desapareceu.

-Scorpius Malfoy ainda está aqui? -Ela perguntou impaciente para a recepcionista do Ministério. O saguão estava vazio, o expediente já terminara fazia certo tempo.

-Não. Não apareceu hoje por aqui. Posso ajudá-la em mais alguma coisa, Srta. Potter? -A mulher perguntou preocupada e até assustada, Lily deveria estar com um rosto apavorado para provocar aquelas reações.

-Sim. Onde ele mora? -Perguntou impulsivamente. Nem que Malfoy estivesse nos infernos, ela iria atrás dele.

-Ele... Não posso informar... Srta...

-Não tenho tempo para isso! É URGENTE! -Lily quase gritou e sacudiu a mulher pelos ombros.

-Ok, ok. Ele mora em Bristol, na _Honorable Malfoy Mansion_. -A mulher respondeu aos tropeços, nervosa.

-Obrigada. Desculpe. -Lily falou ofegante e afastou-se em direção a uma lareira. Murmurou o que a mulher dissera e sentiu-se engolida pelas chamas esverdeadas.

Depois de muito rodopiar tombou em um tapete felpudo e macio.

-Potter? -Escutou a voz grave e familiar de Scorpius soar e então se levantou. Estava numa grande sala de estar, o rapaz encontrava-se numa poltrona, lendo um livro. No rosto ostentava uma armação discreta de lentes retangulares.

-Ora, você é quatro-olhos. -Lily zombou raivosa, limpando as cinzas da capa e andando reto em direção a ele.

-Não me lembro de convidá-la para minha casa. -Scorpius ignorou a provocação da garota e fechou o livro, analisando-a de cima a baixo. -O que aconteceu?

-Como você _sabe_ que aconteceu _alguma coisa_? -Lily perguntou desconfiada, parando em frente a ele, com os braços cruzados, tentando conter o tremor que parecia querer voltar.

-Por que você está desarrumada, pálida e sua voz tremida. -Ele respondeu indiferente e levantou-se, posicionando centímetros de distância dela. -Veio me entregar o pergaminho?

-Nem em sonhos. Eu não tenho pergaminho nenhum. -Disse estreitando os olhos, ele fez o mesmo e os dois se encararam por breves segundos.

-Então vá embora. Não tenho nenhum assunto para tratar com você. -Ele disse por fim, dando as costas a ela e fazendo menção de se retirar.

-Eles vieram atrás de mim. -Lily disse num tom de desespero e o rapaz parou, virando-se lentamente.

-Eles quem? -Perguntou calmamente, seu semblante era inexpressivo.

-Os mesmos que pegaram Albus. A Legião. -Ela disse mordendo a parte interna da bochecha, controlando as lágrimas que ameaçavam se formar. -Se chamam Prometeu.

O rapaz ficou surpreso por alguns segundos e tornou a sua face habitual, aproximando-se novamente.

-Fizeram alguma coisa com você? -Perguntou com a voz contida de raiva.

-Não. Nada grave. -Lily respondeu séria e começou a chorar. -Mas Albus... Disseram... Disseram que ele procurou e achou. Disseram que eu teria um destino pior que o do meu irmão se eu continuasse me metendo onde não era chamada...

E então ela desabou no sofá próximo, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos, soluçando.

-Eu lhe avisei. -Scorpius falou agora visivelmente irritado, andava de um lado para o outro. -Onde foi isso? Quem eram?

-Num beco ao lado da Floreios. Eram dois homens, um baixo e o outro alto, os rostos estavam escondidos por chapéus. -Lily disse entre os soluços. -Meu Deus, Albus... Mataram ele, Malfoy. E vão matar quem se meta no caminho deles...

-Não fale isso! -Malfoy repreendeu-a com raiva. -Não mataram Albus, não o matariam assim.

-Por que não matariam? É um Auror! -Lily elevou o tom de voz, levantando-se de supetão. -Não venha tentar me manipular para acreditar que meu irmão ainda tem chances de estar vivo Malfoy!

-Você o quer morto tanto assim, Potter? -Scorpius inquiriu segurando-a pelos ombros com força. -Olhe o que você está dizendo, declarando a morte de seu irmão. Se ele estivesse morto teríamos achado o corpo dele. Qual o objetivo de matar alguém tão importante e conhecido como Albus Potter se era para esconder a morte dele? DIGA! Não é você a esperta jornalista?!

Lily olhou-o amedrontada, Scorpius Malfoy olhava-a cheio de ódio e desprezo. Não conseguiu responder nada, apenas ficou olhando para ele, as lágrimas rolando com mais velocidade. O corpo mole preso pelas mãos fortes e brutas do Auror.

-Bem suspeitava. -Ele largou-a de volta no sofá e afastou-se. -Eu disse para não se meter. Por que você é tão impulsiva? Agora, além do seu irmão, do seu pai, de todos, você também está na linha de visão deles! E você... Você...

Ele soltou uma risada de escárnio e Lily encolheu-se involuntariamente. Não conseguia raciocinar, não conseguia se defender aos ataques que ele lhe fazia. Por que ele tinha que ser tão cruel com ela? Por que todos tinham que ser tão cruel com ela? Soluçou alto e abraçou os joelhos, tremendo.

-Preciso falar com seu pai. -Scorpius disse por fim, parando de frente para ela, o rosto impassível e os olhos brilhantes de fúria contida. -Vamos, levante-se. Vou te levar para sua casa.

Ela obedeceu-o, com medo que ele gritasse de novo e então sussurrou num fio de voz.

-Eu vou sozinha, obrigada. -Começou a caminhar em direção à lareira, mas sentiu o braço ser puxado e logo tudo rodou a sua volta e a sala ficou para trás, dando lugar a sala de estar de sua casa. Haviam aparatado. Soltou-se de Malfoy e saiu correndo, avistando James conversando com a mãe num dos sofás. Escutou o irmão chamá-la, preocupado, mas ignorou-o e trancou-se no quarto.

Parecia que sua reserva de lágrimas havia acabado, por que ela apenas soluçava descontroladamente. Mal havia dado alguns passos em direção ao banheiro quando James começava a espancar a porta.

-VÁ EMBORA! -Gritou para o irmão, trancando-se no banheiro. Não demorou muito para escutar um barulho de porta sendo destrancada.

-Potter, saía daí. -Não era James como esperava, e sim Scorpius.

-Me deixe Malfoy. -Lily gemeu, encolhendo-se na banheira vazia. Mas novamente, sem respeitar sua vontade, ele abriu a porta e entrou no local, fixando o olhar nela.

-Levante-se daí. -Ordenou num sibilo, como se fizesse muito esforço para manter o tom calmo e frio.

-Você não manda em mim. -A ruiva respondeu lançando-lhe um olhar de desprezo. -Me deixe em paz. Você, todos, já me humilharam o suficiente por hoje, não acha?

Ele crispou os lábios, aproximando-se, e levantando-a sem delicadeza pelos ombros.

-Não tenho tempo para seus dramas. -Disse secamente impedindo-a de se soltar. -Vamos falar com seu pai, agora.

-Me largue! Eu não vou falar com ninguém! -Ela tentava soltar-se, sentindo-se uma tola com aquele comportamento.

-Ah, mas você vai. -Ele arrastou-a para fora do banheiro e em seguida para fora do quarto, silenciando-a com um feitiço. -Precisamos saber tudo o que eles lhe disseram, talvez seja a única esperança para seu irmão.

E com essa frase, ele convenceu-a, pois ela parou de tentar se soltar e deixou que a levasse.

**Fim.**


	3. Planejamento

**Capítulo Dois **- _Planejamento_

Estavam no escritório do pai. Poucas vezes Lily lembrava-se de ter entrado ali. Não que o pai não permitisse, ela simplesmente não tinha interesse de zanzar pelo local, ao contrário dos dois irmãos. Sempre preferira ficar perambulando pelas ruas, observando o comportamento das outras pessoas, em como todos eram mergulhados numa rotina sem fim. Respirou fundo e ajeitou os cabelos bagunçados num rabo-de-cavalo, sentindo incomodada com o olhar de gavião que o loiro ali próximo lhe lançava, observando todos os meus movimentos.

- Eu não vou fugir. - Resmungou para ele sem encará-lo. Não tinha coragem de olhar de novo na cara do homem, não depois do comportamento deplorável que tivera naquelas últimas horas. Não tinha nem coragem de olhar a si própria num espelho. Aquela não era a Lily Potter que sempre conhecera. Nada do que fizera condizia com seu comportamento em perfeito juízo. Ela sentia nojo de si mesma e de suas atitudes. Era mais do que fraca, era uma covarde sem deixar nem pôr.

As palavras do homem ressonavam em sua cabeça. _"Você não passa de uma bisbilhoteira de péssimas habilidades mágicas. A única coisa que você sabe é escrever, falar o que não deve, e se meter em encrencas, claro" _Ela fechou os olhos, tentando controlar os ânimos e expulsar aquilo de sua mente.

- Eu sei. - Scorpius respondeu, estava encostado na parede, de braços cruzados, com o olhar fixo na ruiva encolhida na poltrona defronte a intimidadora mesa onde em breve Harry Potter se sentaria, assim que chegasse de onde estivesse. - Mas prefiro não contar com a sorte.

- Como se você acreditasse nisso. - Lily revirou os olhos e o barulho de passos a vez levantar o rosto apenas para encontrar com os do pai que parecia cansado, velho e muito preocupado. Aquela imagem só a fez ter náuseas e ela baixou a visão rapidamente, encolhendo-se mais ainda. Sentiu ele passar por ela e sentar-se na mesa.

- O que aconteceu? - Perguntou preocupado.

- Eles foram atrás dela. - Scorpius indicou Lily que apenas sentia os olhares em si. Pelo menos Scorpius havia convencido James e Ginny a deixarem eles a sós por enquanto. O problema era que Lily teria que explicar tudo depois, sozinha. Tinha esperanças que o pai fizesse isso por ela, não conseguiria falar tudo. Não conseguiria encarar aqueles que tanto amava depois do que acontecera. Sentia-se a pior das criaturas.

- COMO? - Harry exaltou-se, levantando-se da cadeira e se ajoelhando ao lado da filha. - Lily, querida, como você está? Fizeram-lhe algo? O que aconteceu?

- Eu... Pai... Eu estou bem. - Lily desviou os olhos dele, mas deixou-se ser abraçada e reconfortada. - Eles não fizeram nada, só me ameaçaram e mandaram um recado para o Ministério.

- Bastardos! - Harry praguejou. - O que eles disseram? Scorpius, entre em contato com Grissom, isto passou dos limites.

- Sim, senhor. - Lily viu o loiro precipitar-se para a lareira que havia ali e voltou a fitar o chão.

- Disseram que o Ministério não se intrometesse no caminho deles ou muitas pessoas pagariam por isso. E que eles não eram uma legião qualquer de assassinos.

Harry praguejou mais alguma coisa e levantou-se ante ao pigarreio de uma voz desconhecida.

Lily levantou os olhos e viu uma cabeça flutuante entre as chamas. Era um homem já velho, tinha os cabelos ralos e uma espessa barba negra. Na testa havia uma cicatriz, assim como no lado de uma das bochechas. Aquele deveria ser o homem que estivera falando com o pai no dia anterior.

- O que aconteceu dessa vez, Harry? - O homem perguntou analisando Lily por alguns instantes antes de fixar-se no pai dela.

- Foram atrás da minha filha. - Seu pai falou friamente. - Muita coincidência estarem atrás dos meus filhos, não Grissom?

- O que você acha? Estão perseguindo você? - O homem perguntou sério.

- Não é uma coisa impossível. - Scorpius pronunciou-se, lançando um breve olhar para Lily.

- Sim, mas por que matariam outras 13 pessoas desconhecidas e em diferentes locais da Europa? - Grissom perguntou sério e Lily soltou um gemido baixo, era pior do que pensara. Novamente a sensação de que poderia estar morta àquela hora a assolou e ela sentiu o corpo tremer.

- Como se eles fizessem sentido. - Harry resmungou esfregando a testa. - O que sabemos até agora?

- O mesmo. Apenas que mais uma pessoa desapareceu. - Grissom falou sombriamente e olhou para Lily. - Você conhece Richard Zabini, Srta. Potter?

Lily arregalou os olhos, chocada e levantou-se num salto.

- Richard? O que... Ele foi capturado? - Perguntou com a voz trêmula.

- Sim. A mãe disse que ele iria se arrumar para visitar a senhorita quando escutou um grito e não havia ninguém no quarto dele, só uma janela escancarada. - Grissom relatou e os três homens fitaram-na em silêncio, esperando a reação dela.

- Impossível. - Lily disse por fim, tentando controlar a voz e a tremedeira nas pernas. - Ele não iria me visitar hoje. Ele não avisou nada.

- Então você o conhece? - Grissom perguntou.

- Sim. Somos colegas de trabalho. - Lily disse esfregando o rosto e sentando-se novamente. - Deus, eu falei com ele antes de sair do trabalho...

- E ele disse alguma coisa, Potter? - Scorpius perguntou sério. Os dois se encararam e Lily pode ver os olhos ainda raivosos dele em direção a ela, mas também havia preocupação.

- Não. Nada que pudesse ser relevante para o caso. - Lily resmungou. - Conversamos sobre o trabalho e a premiação Rita Skeeter.

Ela não viu sentido mencionar as insinuações dele para ela, ou o convite de irem juntos à premiação. Aquilo era íntimo seu.

- Qual o seu grau de proximidade com o homem? - Grissom perguntou. O pai de Lily mantia-se em silêncio, pensativo.

- Já disse, somos colegas de trabalho. - Lily respondeu nervosamente. Tinha a sensação de estar sendo interrogada como se fosse uma suspeita.

- Então por que ele iria visitá-la? - Grissom insistiu e Lily lançou-lhe um olhar frio.

- Se quer perguntar se eu tinha alguma espécie de envolvimento com Zabini seja mais direto, senhor. Melhor, me esclareça se eu estou na posição de suspeita aqui.

- Lílian! - O pai a reprimiu, finalmente pronunciando-se. - Não diga uma idiotice dessas, claro que você não está sendo tratada como suspeita.

- Não é o que parece. - Lily olhou para Scorpius que continuava encarando-a com animosidade. - Tudo o que eu tenho para falar é isso.

- Você não pode nos dar uma descrição dos homens? - Grissom perguntou à ela, mudando de assunto.

- Não. Eles estavam bem disfarçados. - Lily respondeu levantando-se. - Posso me retirar?

Os três homens trocaram olhares.

- Sim, querida. - Harry respondeu por fim, cansado.

E sem dizer mais nada a ruiva retirou-se, seguindo direto para o quarto.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Lily levantara-se como se fosse um zumbi e se arrumou para o trabalho. Seguiria sua rotina normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Passara a noite toda em claro, com todos os acontecimentos revirando em sua mente. Pelo menos numa coisa o homem estava verdadeiramente certo, ela era uma bisbilhoteira e não iria desistir de descobrir sobre eles tão fácil assim. Estava decidida a seguir até o fim com aquilo, decidida a salvar Albus e Richard, sozinha, nem que sua vida fosse o preço a ser pago.

Ninguém diria que Lily Potter era uma covarde. E ela nunca mais passaria pelos momentos vergonhosos que passara no dia anterior. Nunca mais. Jurou para si mesma saindo o quarto. Ainda era cedo demais e então teve sorte de não encontrar com ninguém pelo caminho. Assim, ela tomou rumou para o Beco Diagonal e aparatou em frente ao edifício do Jornal. A porta giratória estava travada. Ela lançou um olhar pela longa rua vazia e pôs-se a andar e direção ao beco onde fora abordada. Não sabia direito por que estava voltando ao local, mas tinha a necessidade de ir ali.

-Bastardos. -Praguejou lembrando-se do modo como os dois divertiram-se as suas costas, o ódio crescia dentro de si, ela recolheu os pedaços da varinha que ficaram jazidos ali. Olhou para o fim do beco onde eles haviam desaparecido e aproximou-se, analisando o local. Não havia nada demais ali, só uma parede de pedra. Pisou um pedaço de pergaminho e um selo chamou sua atenção. O papel tratava-se de uma carta e estava intacto com um selo vermelho, o símbolo de um quadrado. Ela abaixou para pegar a carta e olhou em volta, não havia ninguém ali além dela. Cuidadosamente abriu o papel e leu.

_Se quiser saber sobre seu irmão apareça hoje à meia-noite em Stonebridge Park._

_Se trouxer alguém, ou não comparecer, diga adeus à vida de Albus Potter._

_L.P._

Um frio percorreu-lhe a espinha e um barulho a fez virar-se de supetão apenas a tempo de ver o baixinho do dia anterior lhe acenando perigosamente antes de sumir. Sem esperar mais nenhum segundo, Lily saiu correndo do local, a respiração descompassada. Decidiu que seria melhor providenciar uma nova varinha e seguiu para Olivaras. Estava confusa, o que eles queriam com ela? Primeiro pediam para ficar fora do caminho, depois a chamavam para um encontro. Aquilo não fazia sentido e era um mau sinal. Ela entrou no local e encontrou um rapaz um pouco mais velho do que ela, limpando o balcão. Ele sorriu.

- Pois não?

- Uma varinha. - Lily pediu depositando os restos de sua varinha no tampo, ao que ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Céus, que crime. - Murmurou catando os pedaços e levando para o fundo. - Volto já, Srta. Potter.

Ela aguardou, olhando para a rua lá fora. O movimento começava a crescer e qual não foi sua surpresa ao notar um par de olhos cinza fitando-a do outro lado da calçada. Estreitou os olhos para Scorpius Malfoy e ao saber que havia sido notado, o homem cruzou a rua e entrou na loja.

- Você não disse que eles tinham destruído sua varinha. - Ele comentou cruzando os braços, fitando-a.

- O que você quer Malfoy? - Ela perguntou cansada e ele ia responder quando o outro rapaz voltou.

- Bem, Senhorita, não há nada que se possa fazer pela sua varinha, mas preciso dizer que... Ela não parecia ser boa. - Ele disse notando Scorpius. - Posso ajudá-lo?

- Não. Estou apenas acompanhando a moça. - Scorpius sorriu, mas seus olhos demonstravam suspeita.

- Ah sim, claro. - O home deu ombros e voltou-se para Lily abrindo um sorriso simpático ao que ela tentou retribuir. - Vou pegar algumas varinhas novas.

Enquanto o homem desaparecia novamente, Lily deixou que a fita métrica tirasse suas medidas enquanto encarava Scorpius.

- Diga logo. - Murmurou impaciente.

- Não aqui. - Ele murmurou sem desviar dos olhos dela. - Você está um lixo, Potter.

- Olha quem fala. - Ela retrucou mau-humorada, tentando não se deixar intimidar pelo que acontecera no dia anterior. Simplesmente apagaria aquelas atitudes idiotas que tivera e recomeçaria seu plano, dessa vez sem falhas. Malfoy estava com escuras olheiras ao redor dos olhos, a barba começava a crescer e sua aparência era cansada. Pelo menos ela podia recorrer a maquiagem, ao contrário dele.

- Teste estas. - O homem voltara com algumas caixas finas e compridas.

Depois de alguns minutos, finalmente Lily encontrara sua varinha.

- Muito bem, é uma varinha poderosa para duelos, senhorita. - O homem informou entregando a mesma a Lily e recebendo o pagamento.

Scorpius deu uma risada debochada e Lily fechou os olhos, sentindo o sangue subir à cabeça.

- Obrigada. - Esboçou um sorriso para o homem e saiu da loja passando reto por Malfoy. Mal dera cinco passos na rua quando ela agarrou seu pulso e ela gemeu, pois ele tocara justamente onde estava dolorido.

- Hum... - Ele fixou seu olhar nas marcas roxas ao redor dos pulsos da mulher. - Eu que fiz isso?

- O que você acha? - Lily perguntou sarcástica, tentando andar mais depressa.

- Não foi minha intenção. - Ele falou num tom de desculpas, mas seu rosto era puro sarcasmo.

- É. Que culpa você tem se é um _cavaleiro_ e não _cavalheiro_? - Lily alfinetou empinando o queixo e andando em direção ao prédio do jornal.

- A mesma que você tem se é uma covarde e não uma garota sensata. - Ele respondeu na mesma moeda e ela virou-se, lhe dando um soco no estômago que o fez cambalear para trás e ficar sem ar por pelo menos 2 segundos antes que ele avançasse nela e prendesse seus braços na costa.

- Nunca mais pense em fazer isso. - Sibilou irritado.

- Me solte, Malfoy. Eu vou gritar no meio dessa rua, estou falando sério. - Ela ameaçou notando algumas pessoas lançando olhares estranhos para eles.

- Como quiser. - Ele a empurrou e Lily quase caiu de cara no chão, mas antes que pudesse terminar sua queda ele puxou-a novamente, arrastando para uma alcova entre duas lojas, num lugar não tão movimentado. - Agora você vai me escutar, Potter.

- Não vou escutá-lo droga nenhuma. - Lily controlou-se para não berrar e soltou-se dele imediatamente. - Odeio você, não me toque, não me procure, me esqueça Malfoy.

- Só nos seus sonhos. - Ele a prendeu de novo e empurrou-a contra a parede, as costas de Lily doeram e ela mordeu o lábio para minimizar a dor ao tempo em que Scorpius a encurralava. - Ou você me escuta, ou você me escuta.

- Você está me agredindo, Malfoy. - Ela acusou-o tentando sair dali. - Eu vou te denunciar, vou acabar com sua carreira, sua vida... Seu... Seu...

- _Quietus._ - Ele silenciou-a e tomou sua varinha. - Quando você vai aprender que a varinha é o que você tem de mais importante, Potter?

Ela tentou falar, mas estava muda.

- Primeiro, eu sou um cavalheiro com quem merece. E você definitivamente não merece nada. - Seus olhos estreitavam-se perigosamente. - Eu também não gosto nenhum pouco de você. Não me importaria de nunca mais lhe ver na vida, na verdade, seria um alívio, visto que você não faz nada que preste e só se mete em problemas que não pode resolver sozinha. Agora, eu não vou brincar de odiar você por que não há tempo pra isso, seu irmão está seqüestrado, seu namoradinho também e tantas outras pessoas, sem falar nas 13 que foram encontradas mortas. Você foi à única que entrou em contato direto com eles e voltou para contar histórias. Metade dos aurores está suspeitando de você, a outra metade só não diz nada por medo de Harry Potter. Eu não acredito que você tenha qualquer ligação com eles, você simplesmente não tem nada para oferecê-los. Mas caso eles entrem em contato com você de novo, me comunique imediatamente, está entendendo?

Ele parou para tomar ar e ela estava com o rosto vermelho de raiva. Parecia querer avançar nele a qualquer segundo.

- Agora é tarde demais pra fugir de tudo isso Potter, espero que esteja feliz, conseguiu mais uma grande e estúpida aventura pra você. - Ele falou com desprezo, retirando o feitiço dela e lhe devolvendo a varinha. - E fique de olho nas pessoas do seu trabalho.

Então antes que ela pudesse argumentar qualquer coisa o loiro desapareceu num rodopio.

- Filho da puta! - Urrou dando um tapa no ar e seguindo furiosa para o jornal.

* * *

- Lily, o que aconteceu? - Matilda apareceu na porta da sala da ruiva após mais um barulho de vidro sendo quebrado.

- Dê o fora, Matilda. - Lily disse grossa, jogando mais um peso de papel de cristal contra a parede oposta. - Estou falando sério, posso jogar isso em você se me irritar hoje.

A garota guinchou e saiu correndo ao que Lily suspirou enterrando o rosto entre as mãos, tentando recobrar o juízo.

- Aquele desgraçado... - Sua voz tremia de raiva ao relembrar-se da conversa com Scorpius. - Ele me paga.

Ela levantou-se, chutando a cadeira e sentindo uma dor no pé que tratou de ignorar enquanto caminhava para olhar pela janela a rua movimentada. Não viu nada de suspeito e como não tinha muito que fazer ali durante o dia pegou a bolsa e saiu do trabalho, precisava espairecer e pensar em algo. De noite tinha um encontro, isso era inegável.

Decidiu andar pelo Beco, mas vendo que aquilo só a irritara mais ainda, procurou sair do mundo bruxo, indo refugiar-se num parque trouxa, Green Park. Sentou-se num dos inúmeros bancos que havia ali e ficou fitando o laguinho a sua frente, pensando no que faria durante a noite. Tinha descartado a possibilidade de ser assassinada, pelo que estava vendo, a Legião poderia matá-la a hora que bem entendesse, parecia que sabiam exatamente onde ela estava a todo o momento. Então não escolheriam matá-la à noite, mas ao mesmo tempo, eles não tinham métodos convencionais. Soltou o ar e mordeu o lábio inferior.

Numa coisa Malfoy tinha razão, por algum motivo desconhecido eles vieram até ela e deixaram que ela escapasse com vida. E ela nem podia imaginar o por quê, como o próprio loiro dissera, ela não tinha nada de especial para oferecê-los, era péssima em duelos e nem gostava de duelar, e também não exercia nenhum cargo importante no Ministério ou em qualquer lugar, era só uma jornalista. Renomada, claro. Mas apenas uma jornalista. Nenhuma habilidade mágica fabulosa, ou destreza impecável.

Fechou os olhos, realmente, era uma pessoa comum e deprimente. Uma bruxa das piores, tinha a varinha e quase não a usava, provavelmente a única coisa mágica que fazia diariamente era aparatar, e na maioria das vezes ainda recorria à lareira por não se lembrar com clareza do lugar que pretendia ir. Perto de seus irmãos Lily ficava ofuscada, Albus era um auror tão brilhante quanto o pai enquanto James era um especialista em feitiços, sem contar que havia sido nomeado Diretor de Hogwarts apenas há alguns meses. O mais novo diretor de todos os tempos com apenas 25 anos. E ela, ah, ela era a Lily Potter, autodenominada jornalista investigativa, mas que não passava de uma bisbilhoteira sem artimanhas e métodos, que provavelmente conseguia grandes furos, devido uma sorte descomunal. Isso sem falar no seu recém descoberto lado covarde e medroso que nenhum Potter possuía. Talvez fosse adotada.

- Merlin... - Por fim levantou-se e procurou um lugar discreto para aparatar. Já estava começando a inventar teorias.

* * *

- Lily? - Escutou a mãe chamá-la antes que pudesse chegar ao topo da escada. Virou-se lentamente, encarando o par de olhos castanhos-amêndoa da mulher.

- Sim? - Tentou sorrir enquanto descia novamente.

- Precisamos conversar, filha. - A mulher tinha um semblante pesado, e segurando a mão de Lily levou-a até o sofá.

- Mamãe...

- Não aceitarei desculpas. Estou tentando me manter calma e fora disso. Mas não dá, já estou sem Albus e não vou agüentar ficar sem você também. - A mulher falou. - Lily, não seja tão tempestuosa. Scorpius esteve aqui e me disse que você não está sendo nada fácil de lidar.

A ruiva cerrou os olhos, irritada. Aquele loiro tivera a audácia de ir conversar com sua mãe sobre ela, como uma professora conversa com os pais quando o aluno faz algo errado.

- Eu sei que vocês nunca se deram bem, mas dessa vez tente não o ver como o Scorpius e sim como um Auror que foi designado para cuidar de você. - Ginny aconselhou-a.

- Cuidar de mim? Ele? - Lily deu uma risada lacônica. - Não pode estar falando sério, mãe.

- Mas estou. Seu pai pediu a ele. Não parece, mas Harry confia mais em Scorpius do que qualquer outro Auror ali com exceção de seu irmão, claro. - Ginny falou soltando um longo suspiro. - Seja mais compreensiva, Lílian. Você não está numa brincadeirinha de policial e detetive, isto é sério. Seu pai está empenhado em achar seu irmão e desmascarar estes homens, mas ele não pode fazer isso sabendo que a filha dele está correndo perigo.

- Por que vocês me tratam como se eu não soubesse cuidar de mim mesma?! - Lily explodiu levantando-se. - Que droga, eu já sou adulta mãe! Não preciso de uma babá, ainda mais aquele brutamonte do Malfoy.

- Lílian! - Ginny a repreendeu impaciente, também se levantando.

- Não venha com 'Lílian' parece que eu não faço nada certo, todos só sabem me criticar, dizer que eu faço tudo errado, que eu não sei nada além de bisbilhotar, que eu nem sou digna de ter atenção de uma legião de assassinos, ah faça-me o favor. Não tem quem agüente. - A ruiva virou-se fazendo menção de subir as escadas.

- Se você não quer ser tratada como uma criança, pare de agir feito uma, Lílian Potter. - Ginny repreendeu-a.

Lily lançou um olhar ferido à mãe subiu correndo, trancando-se em seu quarto.

Que o resto do mundo se danasse. Primeiro iria mostrar que era muito mais do que eles esperavam, iria acabar com aqueles assassinos, sozinha, desmascarando-os, depois tocaria sua vida, tomaria um novo rumo que seria sair de casa e se mudar para bem longe de todos eles. Pelo menos, com dois Rita Skeeter na sua bagagem, ela poderia arranjar emprego no jornal bruxo que quisesse. Quem sabe o Japão? Parecia ser um lugar bastante afastado.

Tomou banho e vestiu-se, pegando sua velha vassoura e saindo da casa pela janela do quarto. Não poderia deixar qualquer rastro de onde estaria indo. Levava consigo uma poção de atormento e sua varinha, assim como um celular trouxa e a carta da legião. Trajava uma calça de couro preta, um suéter cinza e uma comprida e capa também preta. Encobriu o rosto com um capuz e jogou a velha capa de invisibilidade do seu pai sobre si, apenas a ponta do cabo da vassoura ficava visível e durante à noite, se voasse alto o suficiente, seria imperceptível para os trouxas.

O relógio de pulso marcava oito horas da noite.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá gente! Hoje é o dia de atualizar fics, que milagre! Ai, eu sei lá, eu adoro essa fic em particular, e olha que ela nem é do rol de shippers famosos, S&L, a maioria prefere S&R, e eu detesto. Ugh, sei lá. Pra mim é reviver Draco e Hermione, só que ela ruiva, e eu odeio esse shipper. Anyway, aqui está mais um capítulo e eu quero pedir desculpas pela Lily ser tão... Estúpida e fraca nessa fic (completamente o oposto da It Girl), mas se eu disser que é só por enquanto, vocês aguentam? AJISOIJAO, enfim, beijos.

**Reviews:**

_Lysss:_ Eu te entendo. Eu sofro quando eu escrevo a Lily nessa atitudes minhocas dela, por que eu gosto das minhas personagens fortes e ousadas, mas... É um mal necessário.

_Lys:_ Você é a mesma Lysss, não é? Ou é outra? Enfim, não se preocupa, ela vai parar de chorar. Eu acho. OJAIOJSIOAJ.

_Alexa:_ Que bom que você gostou! Espero que continue acompanhando!


	4. Propostas

**Capítulo Três **- _Proposta

* * *

_

Ela olhou em volta novamente, a terceira lata de refrigerante estava na metade, e o bar começava a lotar à medida que a noite avançava. O _bartender_ voltara, sorrindo-lhe.

- Esperando alguém, senhorita? - Perguntou retirando as latas vazias de sua frente.

- Algo assim. - Lily sorriu-lhe discretamente, ainda olhando ao redor.

O bar era discreto, a iluminação bruxuleante proposital para que deixasse os clientes mais à vontade. Sua decoração tinha caráter impressionista, as poltronas possuíam diferentes formas geométricas e pela parede havia diversos quadros pendurados das formas mais inusitadas possíveis, com artes indefinidas. A ruiva mordeu o lábio inferior, o local não ficava muito longe do seu destino final, poderia ir até Stonebridge Park andando calmamente.

- Dez para a meia-noite. - Alguém disse ao seu lado e notou uma mulher perguntando às horas para o rapaz. Sentiu um formigamento de pânico e pagou a conta dos refrigerantes, levantando-se depressa. Não podia chegar atrasada. Vestiu o casaco que estava sobre uma cadeira vazia e displicentemente dirigiu-se à porta, certificando-se de que ninguém a olhava de forma desconfiada. A última coisa que precisava era estar sendo seguida ou vigiada. Nada poderia dar errado, se não Albus pagaria por isso, e era algo que ela sequer podia cogitar acontecer.

Passara um bom tempo andando pelas ruas ao redor do parque, enquanto tentava arquitetar um plano para o momento. O problema era a falta de informações, Lily estava no escuro quanto à Legião e sua forma de agir. Qualquer pessoa diria que ela queria se matar tomando uma atitude tão impulsiva como a de ir se encontrar com assassinos que estavam em posse de seu irmão e de Zabini. Principalmente ela que não possuía a mínima preparação para situações de batalhas.

Cruzou os limites do parque e não demorou muito para ser rodeada por frondosas árvores como salgueiros e faías. O lugar estava quieto e calmo, alguns metros distantes podiam-se escutar vozes de casais e pessoas passeando pela noite, mas todos em sentido à saída do local. Era tarde, e parques eram perigosos naquelas horas, todos os tipos nojentos de trouxas preferiam aquele horário para agir em lugares escuros e reservados como aqueles. Bem, ela era uma bruxa. Não precisava se preocupar com qualquer tipo de ataque vindo de alguém não-mágico. De fato, preferia que fossem pessoas assim com quem tivesse que lidar, em vez da suposta seita.

Sua respiração começou a ficar acelerada e suas pernas estavam a um fio de começarem a tremer feito varas-verdes. O local ficava cada vez mais escuro e ela já não sabia ao certo sua posição geográfica, nem mesmo sabia onde deveria encontrá-los, mas não se preocupou com isso, a única certeza que tinha era que _eles a encontrariam_.

Um estalo a fez parar abruptamente, sequer tentou olhar para trás, o medo a assolou e ela respirou fundo, tentando se concentrar e evitar sair correndo dali. Não era covarde. Forçando-se deu um passo atrás do outro e recomeçou a andar, dessa vez mais lento do que antes, com os ouvidos apurados para qualquer novo barulho. Aproveitou para enfiar as mãos no bolso e segurar a varinha com força, quem sabe ela não tivesse sorte e conseguisse vencer um propenso duelo?

- Potter? - Escutou alguém sibilar e parou, olhando em volta e não vendo nada exceto folhas e luzes de lâmpadas ao longe.

- Sim. - Respondeu trêmula, esperando que alguém se revelasse, e como se tivessem atendido aos seus pedidos, um grupo de cinco pessoas, encapuzadas, saiu da escuridão. Ela sentiu o estômago afundar e fitou-os tentando manter-se impassível. Ficou naquela posição por alguns minutos, esperando que eles se pronunciassem, mas ao ver que permaneciam emudecidos, fitando-a por debaixo do grosso capuz de veludo, ela resolveu arriscar.

- Onde está meu irmão?

- Vivo. - Respondeu um dos vultos, a voz era inegavelmente feminina.

- O que vocês querem? - Perguntou começando a ficar nervosa com toda aquela tensão.

- Não tenha pressa, Potter. - Outro vulto falou e Lily teve certeza que se tratava do homem alto que a abordara no dia anterior. A voz era inconfundível. - Ela é inimiga da perfeição.

- Sério? - Lily perguntou em deboche de forma ousada e em seguida recriminou-se, não estava em posição de desafiar ninguém.

Eles deram uma breve risada.

- Impaciente. - Outra voz falou e cabeças moveram em concordância.

Novamente fez um longo silêncio e Lily resmungou algo.

- Certo. Vocês vão me matar?

- Você quer morrer? - A voz feminina perguntou e Lily tentou adivinhar de qual dos vultos pertencia.

- Ninguém quer morrer. - Lily lhe respondeu apertando a varinha no bolso enquanto tentava formular um ataque vitorioso sobre eles. Sem sucesso.

- Não teria tanta certeza. - Uma voz soou atrás dela. Tinha um tom de ordem, porém era cansada. - Lílian Luna Potter.

Ela arriscou se virar um pouco apenas para notar outro vulto, sozinho, parado a alguns metros, distante dela. Algo amargo escorreu por sua garganta, tinha a leve impressão de que fosse quem fosse, aquele deveria ser alguém muito importante, e muito poderoso. Ficou confusa, por que alguém como ele estaria encontrando-se com ela? Qual era o ponto de tudo aquilo?

- O que vocês querem comigo? - Perguntou novamente, dessa vez firme.

- Uma aliança. - O vulto falou e Lily viu algo brilhar em meio ao negrume do capuz.

- Por que eu iria fazer uma aliança com vocês? - A ruiva perguntou quase indignada. - Vocês mataram pessoas! Seqüestraram outras!

- Não matamos ninguém, Senhorita Potter. - A voz feminina soou e Lily lançou um olhar cético ao grupo. - Eles escolheram morrer, é diferente.

- Ah, mais claro. - Resmungou com escárnio. - Uma nova forma de desculpar-se de assassinatos. Muito convincente.

- Você entenderá em breve, Lily. - O homem falou novamente. - Por enquanto não há como compreender nossos ideais sob a visão Dumbledore das coisas.

- visão Dumbledore? - Lily perguntou confusa.

- Você entenderá isso também. - O homem falava num tom quase gentil, porém perigoso. - Precisará de algum tempo, mas valerá à pena.

- Não entendo isso, senhor. - Lily cruzou os braços, arrependendo-se em seguida de ter afastado suas mãos da varinha. Mas era costume quando ficava fora do sério com coisas absurdas.

- Você será uma de nós, Potter. - O homem da voz conhecida falou e ela olhou em volta chocada.

- Como? Uma de vocês? - Perguntou surpresa e em seguida sentiu o sangue ferver. - Como tem ousadia de dizer que eu me uniria a vocês?

- Não é ousadia, é certeza. - A voz feminina respondeu.

- Nunca. - Lily sibilou contendo a fúria, o medo estava espremido e desprezado tamanho o ultraje que sentia perante aquelas afirmações. Ela se unir a uma legião de assassinos que tinha posse da vida de seu irmão e de Zabini? Quem eles pensavam que ela era? E quem eles eram afinal de contas?

- Nunca diga nunca, senhorita. - O homem velho falou, aproximando-se. - Você quer pertencer a nós.

O medo ressurgiu com fúria e as pernas dela começaram a tremer. Todos se aproximavam.

Antes que Lily pudesse pegar a varinha, sentiu um formigamento no pescoço e uma intensa dor de cabeça até tudo escurecer e seu corpo desfalecer dentro de um círculo de vultos que a observavam em silêncio.

- Vamos. - O homem velho falou rodopiando e sumindo. O resto o seguiu.

A claridade a atingiu com força e ela cerrou as pálpebras, o teto branco girava e tudo estava desfocado. Tentou falar, mas sua boca não fazia qualquer movimento, tentou se sentar, mas o resto do corpo parecia entorpecido. Sua cabeça latejava como se fosse rachar. Ela fechou os olhos, tentando abri-los de novo, sem sucesso. Tudo continuava fora do lugar, mas ela pôde distinguir vultos olhando-a de cima.

- Potter?

Imediatamente reconheceu aquele timbre arrastado. Ouviu seu suspiro de alívio e com um esforço extra, mexeu as mãos. A cabeça latejou com força e ela sentiu lágrimas marejarem os olhos cerrados.

- Ela acordou. – Outra voz respondeu, era feminina. – Vamos dar esta poção a ela. Deve estar sentindo muita dor, e pelo tempo desacordada, provavelmente perdeu a sensibilidade das funções motoras.

- Isto será permanente? – Escutou Scorpius Malfoy falar.

- Não. Assim que tomar a poção os efeitos começaram a surgir. – A mulher disse, e Lily sentiu uma pressão no maxilar, forçando-a a abrir os lábios, em seguida um líquido viscoso e amargo escorreu para a sua garganta, ela tossiu, porém acabou engolindo o que quer que fosse.

Tentou se lembrar do que havia acontecido. A dor na cabeça começava a diminuir e aos poucos seus sentidos voltavam, já podia sentir o peso dos cobertores sobre seu corpo, o contato com a cama de baldaquino e o cheiro inconfundível de hospital. Esperou mais alguns minutos, então tremulamente levantou-se, recostando a coluna na cabeceira da cama.

- Há quanto tempo eu estou aqui? – Perguntou, a voz seca e rouca pela desidratação, enquanto fitava os olhos implacáveis de Scorpius. Ele estava parado um pouco distante, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, a pose arrogante de sempre.

- Três dias. – Ele respondeu. – Quer água?

Ela acenou com a cabeça, notando que as mãos estavam com curativos, provavelmente devido a soros e medicamentos para mantê-la firme durante o período que estivera desacordada. Reconheceu o bordado do St. Mungus no lençol de cama e olhou em volta.

O quarto era amplo, todo em tons claros. Havia um jogo de sofás ali, e uma cama ao lado, para visitas, que estava desarrumada. Seu casaco estava num cabideiro, assim como outro que deveria ser de Malfoy. Ela fitou as costas dele. A camisa branca estava amarrotada nas costas, sinal de que provavelmente ele estivera deitado na outra cama. Ela franziu o cenho.

- Você... Você dormiu aqui? – Perguntou pegando o cálice de água que ele lhe trouxera e bebendo o líquido com avidez.

- Nesta noite. – Ele respondeu lacônico. – A pedido do seu pai. Mais um pouco?

- Sim. – Ela respondeu, vendo ele encher novamente o cálice. – Meu pai? Ele esteve aqui? Como... Acharam-me?

- Eu segui você. – Ele disse, tomando o copo vazio dela e depositando sobre uma mesinha. – Naquele bar, eu estava lá, mas tive que atender a um chamado ali próximo e quando voltei você já tinha sumido.

- Você me seguiu! – Lily exclamou indignada.

- Eu já tinha lhe avisado, Potter. Não faça tanto drama sobre isso. – Scorpius revirou os olhos, ajeitando a manga da camisa. – De qualquer forma, procurei você até que um grupo de meninos passou falando sobre um grupo de pessoas encapuzadas no parque. Quando cheguei você estava no chão.

Ela franziu o cenho, começando a se lembrar do breve diálogo que tivera com eles.

- Eles estão mesmo com Albus. Disseram que ele está vivo. – Ela falou, massageando as têmporas, a dor se extinguindo de vez.

- Pensei que estivesse morta. – Scorpius continuou, ignorando-a. – Mas então senti sua pulsação e a trouxe para cá. Eles disseram não saber que tipos de magia haviam lançado em você, e então apenas a mantiveram com o básico para continuar vivendo, em coma.

- Eu estava em coma? – Lily chocou-se e então ficou pensativa. – Estranho mesmo. Eu lembro de sentir um formigamento no pescoço e então... Apaguei.

- Disseram que parecia ser um coma. – Scorpius disse, aproximando-se do cabideiro e vestindo o casaco. – Chamarei seus pais.

- Certo. – Lily concordou ciente de que deveria estar com uma aparência horrível.

Malfoy parou à porta, olhando para a ruiva por sobre o ombro.

- Potter...

- O que foi? – Ela perguntou, envergonhada que Scorpius a tivesse visto com aquela aparência, assim que saísse dali tinha certeza que seria apenas mais um bom motivo para ele implicar com ela.

- Não pense que você vai escapar da discussão que nós teremos sobre a sua imprudência. – Ele avisou, friamente, com uma dose de lividez na voz e então saiu.

Ela apenas o fitou, mal-humorada. O loiro estava começando a agir como se fosse o pai dela. Controlando tudo em sua vida. Ela suspirou, aquela situação precisava acabar, mas sabia que teria que agüentar Scorpius até que, pelo menos, Albus e Richard estivessem a salvos.

- Você consegue, Lils. – Disse para si mesma, passando a mão pelos cabelos na tentativa de desembaraçar as madeixas. Agora já se sentia melhor, apenas com um leve enjôo e fraca, mas isso ela acreditava que fosse a falta de comer algo sólido durante tanto tempo.

Pensou sobre o encontro com os membros da Legião e um arrepio lhe percorreu a espinha. Eles realmente acreditavam que ela faria parte deles. Um absurdo. Nunca ela se uniria a um grupo de assassinos que haviam seqüestrado seu irmão e seu amigo, principalmente, um grupo que parecia não ter noção sobre o que significava matar outras pessoas. A idéia de que fossem realmente lunáticos começou a ganhar força em sua mente, mas rapidamente ela desviou do assunto quando a porta abriu-se, revelando os pais.

Teria que ter bastante cuidado com os dois legilimentes.

- Oh, Lily! – Sua mãe exclamou. Gina estava com uma aparência desleixada. Grandes olheiras lhe deformavam o rosto outrora cálido e alegre. E os cabelos pareciam tão despenteados quanto os de Lily. Esta tentou sorrir e aceitou o abraço apertado da mãe. – Estávamos tão preocupados!

- Eu sei mãe. – Lily murmurou tentando parecer mais sadia, ou a mãe nunca a deixaria sair dali daquela cama. Ajeitou-se melhor e então abraçou o pai. Apesar de arredio, Harry sempre costumava acarinhar seus filhos. Lily perdera a conta de quantas vezes ficaram deitados na grama do quintal jogando _snap explosivo _num domingo ensolarado. Tivera uma infância bastante feliz, a despeito de toda a fama que incidia sobre a família.

- Como você está? – Harry perguntou, afagando os cabelos da filha.

- Bem melhor agora. – Lily respondeu sorrindo. – Eu acordei bem. Apenas confusa... Mas já me situei e estou inteira.

- Nem pense que você vai sair deste quarto, senhorita. – Gina pôs o dedo em riste. – Não até que seu medi-bruxo diga que pode. Por sinal, devíamos chamá-lo...

- Scorpius já foi fazer isso. – Harry respondeu e olhou para a filha. – Você foi muito imprudente, Lily!

- Eu sei, pai. Mas terminou tudo bem, não? – Lily suspirou prevendo a enorme quantidade de sermões que levaria.

- Harry, não agora. Falamos sobre isso depois! – Gina pediu, mas o olhar de reprovação mostrava que concordava inteiramente com o marido sobre a atitude da filha. – Scorpius foi muito educado de passar a noite aqui.

- É. – Lily concordou inexpressiva.

- Espero que não tenha feito um escândalo por isso. – Harry disse.

- Não faço escândalos. – Lily resmungou. – Ele quem faz.

Os dois mais velhos apenas sorriram em resposta.

- James esteve aqui ontem, mas hoje tem que dar aulas em Hogwarts. Disse que assim que tiver uma folga vem para cá. – Gina respondeu. – Mas já sabe que você acordou.

- Não quero atrapalhar ninguém. – A ruiva resmungou. – E no Profeta?

- Está tudo bem. – Harry revirou os olhos. – Lily, aquele jornal não vai falir se você não for trabalhar uns dias.

- Eu não disse isso. – Lily retrucou. – É só que eu não avisei que iria faltar.

- Como se você pudesse prever que iria. – Gina suspirou. – Mas não se preocupe. James foi lá levar os documentos médicos pra tirar sua licença.

- Licença?

- Sim. Você vai ficar afastada por um tempo. – Harry disse. – Férias. E não comece, Lily Potter!

Ela fechou a boca. Já estava preparada para começar a argumentar e reclamar da intromissão na sua vida. Ora, veja! Seus pais haviam ido até seu trabalho e mandado que os superiores lhe dessem férias! Ela não queria férias, precisava trabalhar, precisava continuar suas investigações sobre Prometeu e com certeza, em casa, seria no mínimo impossível.

- Mas pai...

- Nada disso. Você não tira férias há muito tempo de qualquer forma. – Gina interveio e eles se calaram ante a entrada do médico.

- Olá, queridos! – O homem de cabelo castanho grisalho e olhos azuis, sorriu. – Gina, Harry e Lily!

- Seamus! – Gina sorriu, deixando que o outro lhe beijasse a mão. – Estávamos esperando que você viesse mesmo.

- Hei. – Harry deu um abraço no outro. – Ela acordou.

- Sim. – Seamus Finningan aproximou-se de Lily e tocou com a varinha em seu pescoço e seu braço. – Pulsação está boa, pressão nada mal.

- Estou bem, Dr. Finningan! – Lily resmungou ainda mal-humorada pelo assunto das férias forçadas.

- Pelo visto sim. – Ele sorriu, afastando-se e pedindo para que ela abrisse a boca. – Bem mesmo. Sente dor em algum lugar?

- Não. Mas... Quando acordei senti uma dor de cabeça tremenda, porém me deram remédio. – Lily disse.

- Sim, certo. Mas o efeito do remédio é curto, então acredito que se deveu apenas por você ter passado tanto tempo adormecida. E os membros? Consegue movimentar-se sem dificuldades?

- Tudo bem também. – Lily disse, movendo os braços do jeito que ele gesticulava.

- Ótimo. – Seamus anotou algo em uma prancheta. – Vou prescrever algumas poções para você tomar apenas se estiver sentido dor ou algum desconforto. Caso tome esses remédios e ainda assim não passar, venha para o hospital. Entendido?

- Sim. – Lily pôs as pernas para fora da cama. – Estou liberada?

- Acredito que não há nenhum problema, Lily. – Ele sorriu e entregou à Gina alguns pergaminhos. – Você já pode ir para casa. Mas, sugiro repouso, nada de esforços, principalmente, que envolvam raciocínio pesado por um tempo.

- Entendido. – Ela abriu um largo sorriso.

- Muito bem. – Ele sorriu de volta. – Harry, Gina, vamos comigo dar entrada no processo de liberação dela?

Os dois concordaram e seguiram o médico para fora do quarto. Lily aproveitou esse tempo para se arrumar, por isso foi direto para o banheiro. Como suspeitava, sua cara não era das melhores, mas seu cabelo, realmente... Ele estava de dar medo. Praguejou baixinho e seguiu para o Box. Agora precisava dar um jeito de contornar o empecilho que suas férias trariam. Era mais do que óbvio que os pais haviam feito aquilo para ficarem de olho nela tempo integral.

Toda aquela super proteção a irritava profundamente. Agiam como se ela não pudesse cuidar de si, e como se fosse uma criança teimosa que sempre se metia em problemas que não podia resolver sozinha. E não eram só os pais, mas os irmãos também agiam assim. _'A pequena Lily'_, ela bufou, lavando os cabelos. Não era mais tão pequena, por que eles não conseguiam enxergar isso de uma vez?

Enxugou-se e achou uma muda de roupas limpas suas num dos armários do banheiro. Vestiu a calça de veludo negra e o pulôver verde. Escovou os cabelos e secou-os com magia. Sua cara continuava pálida, e ela mordeu o lábio, procurando alguma maquiagem para esconder a aparência doentia. Bufou, mas então achou seus óculos escuros. Recorria a eles mesmos.

Saiu do banheiro limpando as lentes no pulôver quando notou que Scorpius estava de volta ao quarto e olhava pela janela. Pigarreou e pôs as mãos no quadril, inquirindo com os olhos o motivo da presença dele ali. Ora, e se ela estivesse só de toalha? Como seus pais deixavam aquele desconhecido entrar e sair do seu quarto a hora que bem entendesse?

Tudo bem, ele não era desconhecido. Mas mesmo assim.

- Por um momento achei que fosse se afogar no banho. – Ele disse sarcástico quanto à demora dela. – Nada mal, Potter. Agora você parece um cadáver decente.

Ela cerrou os olhos, as orelhas ficando vermelhas de irritação.

- O que você quer, Malfoy?

- Eu? Nada que você possa me oferecer. – Ele respondeu, enfiando a mão nos bolsos e se aproximando. – Já está pronta?

- Cadê meus pais? – Ela ignorou as palavras dele, olhando o quarto já devidamente arrumado e suas coisas numa mala fechada sobre uma das poltronas.

- Harry precisou ir para o Ministério e Gina foi para a casa arrumar seu quarto e avisar os seus parentes. – Scorpius respondeu. – Eu vou te levar, se é isso que você que saber.

- Posso muito bem ir sozinha. – Lily resmungou, caminhando até a porta e pegando a mala nas mãos.

- Não duvido disso. – Scorpius respondeu, colocando a mão na maçaneta da porta. – Mas não acredito que seus pais fossem ficar satisfeitos se a filha deles se dividisse ao meio tentando aparatar sozinha.

- Não vou me dividir ao meio!

- Nunca se sabe. Seu médico disse para não se esforçar mentalmente, Potter. – Scorpius abriu a porta, esperando que ela passasse e então fechou. O corredor estava vazio, exceto por alguns pacientes que caminhavam acompanhando de enfermeiros. – Não que isto seja muito difícil pra você, não é mesmo?

- Vai à merda. – Lily mostrou o dedo do meio para ele e precipitou-se para a saída, andando rápido, com a mala pesando nas mãos. Podia muito bem ter diminuído-a, mas era proibido usar magia nos corredores do hospital.

- Não notou que eu já estou nela? – Scorpius falou ao seu lado, e ao contrário dela, parecia estar caminhando tranquilamente. – Enterrado com você, ainda por cima.

- Ninguém está pedindo pra que você fique aqui. – Lily disse entre dentes. – Acredite, você pode ir embora que eu não vou chorar, prometo.

Ele esboçou um sorriso irônico.

- Sei que não. – Disse, quando finalmente desembocaram no saguão. – Agora vamos, Potter.

E antes que ela pudesse reclamar, Scorpius segurou no braço dela e eles aparataram.

A semana seguinte a alta de Lily do hospital havia sido um inferno. Ela não podia sair de casa para nada sem dar um relatório detalhado à Ginny sobre onde iria, e quem iria encontrar. E se fosse muito distante, tinha que contar com a presença de Scorpius ou outro Auror desconhecido. Era estafante.

Scorpius não perdia uma oportunidade que fosse para chateá-la sobre estar sendo vigiada como uma criança desobediente que precisava de babá a todo o momento. Ele também não fora nada agradável quando a repreendera por ter ido se encontrar secretamente com os membros da legião. Lily considerava que o sermão que Scorpius lhe passara havia sido mais humilhante e seco do que o dos pais. O loiro a chamara de irresponsável e declarara que ela não dava valor nenhum aos pais e aos esforços deles em protegê-la.

- Você é tão egoísta Potter, que não consegue enxergar o sacrifício dos outros para o seu bem-estar. – Ele disse secamente, o dedo em riste para ela. – Você só acha que todos estão querendo atrapalhar seus planos de menina aventureira. E que todo mundo aqui tem que prestar atenção em você. Como se só você tivesse uma vida que está sendo perturbada por tudo que está acontecendo. E pior, que ela é mais importante do que qualquer outra.

Lily, que agora estava lendo um livro sobre mitologia na biblioteca, bufou. Aquelas últimas palavras do loiro haviam ficado cravadas em sua cabeça. Ela jurou que se tivesse uma varinha começaria a duelar com ele ali mesmo, e se isto não o matasse, sem problemas, ela conjurava uma faca e partia pra cima dele. Muitas noites após aquela discussão e as lágrimas de raiva ainda brotavam em seus olhos ao lembrar-se de tudo. Scorpius não media esforços para fazê-la se sentir um nada.

- Imbecil. – Fungou enxugando as lágrimas e deixando o livro de lado. – Quem aquele idiota pensa que é? O todo poderoso?

Levantou-se da confortável poltrona estofada e se afastou em direção as imensas janelas que pendiam do teto até o chão. A noite lá fora estava tão negra que ela mal podia reconhecer os contornos das árvores dos jardins. A lareira crepitava, sustentada por grossas toras de madeira. O inverno demonstrava que seria intenso. Ela soltou um suspiro, encostando a testa no vidro frio que imediatamente ficou embaçado pela sua respiração.

Mal via James devido às aulas em Hogwarts terem iniciado. O irmão era diretor e não podia sair sempre que quisesse, como costumava fazer quando era professor. E eles apenas trocavam cartas quando ele dispunha de tempo para responder. Sua mãe sempre se mantinha presente, mas a cada dia que Albus não retornava para a casa, parecia definhar mais um pouco, idem seu pai.

Ela só queria que tudo acabasse, mas o silêncio da legião a punha inquieta. Não havia mais notícia de nenhum ataque ou qualquer coisa suspeita, era como se eles simplesmente houvessem sumido do mapa. Todavia, aquilo só aumentava sua angustia ao saber que Albus e Richard ainda estavam nas mãos daqueles lunáticos. Lily odiava a sensação de impotência que lhe acometia quando pensava nisso. Soltou outro suspiro e franziu o cenho. Até mesmo em suas pesquisas na biblioteca continuava andando em círculos. Sabia de cor toda a história de Prometeu, mas ainda assim, não conseguia conectar a mitologia a realidade.

Uma batida à porta a trouxe de volta a realidade e ela se virou, recompondo-se. E devolvendo o livro à prateleira com um aceno na varinha.

- Sim?

- Potter? – Scorpius surgiu pela abertura da porta. Com cuidado, fechou-a e caminhou até estar a uma distância considerável da mulher. Trajava vestes negras o que indicava que estava vindo direto do Ministério. Sua feição era cansada e os cabelos sempre bem alinhados estavam revoltos.

- O que foi? – Lily perguntou, alarmando-se pelo tom de voz dele.

- Precisamos conversar. – Ele respondeu, indicando o sofá para que ela se sentasse. Lily pensou em declinar, mas decidiu fazer o que ele pedia. Assim que ela se sentou ele também se dirigiu a uma poltrona próxima, largando a capa de viagem sobre o descanso de braço. – Tive notícia de Albus hoje.

- O que disseram? – Lily aprumou-se, arregalando os olhos, o coração começando a bater descompassado enquanto um frio no estômago a atingia.

- Apenas que ele está vivo. – Scorpius passou a mão pelos cabelos. – E eles querem detalhes sobre os imigrantes germânicos.

Ela franziu o cenho.

- Por que eles querem saber sobre os alemães? – Perguntou confusa.

- Nem idéia. – Scorpius respondeu, largando-se na poltrona. – Estamos reforçando a guarda sobre o Departamento de Cooperação Internacional, o Ministério está uma loucura com tudo isso. O Ministro teme uma invasão deles. Acha que eles querem dar um golpe e assumir o poder.

- Também pensei que eles quisessem algo assim. – Lily disse, ainda pensando sobre os possíveis motivos para a Legião querer saber sobre os alemães. – Mas como eles se comunicaram com vocês?

- Uma carta. – Scorpius respondeu sombrio. – Na mesa do Ministro.

Lily arregalou os olhos e conteve a respiração. Eles estavam infiltrados no Ministério. Por isso estavam todos tão preocupados, eles haviam conseguido chegar até o gabinete do Ministro sem serem capturados. Por que se tivessem sido, certamente que já teria sabido disso e a expressão de Scorpius seria mais suave. Mas qual o objetivo de tudo aquilo? Toda aquela meticulosidade em não serem notados e ao mesmo tempo alarmarem sobre sua presença?

- Merlin. – Por fim balbuciou. – O que vocês vão fazer?

- Estavam querendo recrutar os aprendizes. – Ele disse, não contento um praguejo. – Seu pai vetou a decisão, disse que não era necessário tirar os alunos da Academia sem ter algo alarmante. O melhor seria que eles continuassem lá e que os treinamentos fossem reforçados. O que eu concordo. Mas o Ministro enlouqueceu, ameaçou até destituir seu pai, óbvio que reconsiderou por que nenhum chefe de departamento concordou com isso.

- Que idiota! – Lily bradou. – E... Foi apenas isso que eles fizeram? Só uma carta?

- Ainda bem. O que você esperava? Corpos? – Scorpius, finalmente levantou os olhos para encará-la.

- Não! – Lily retorquiu indignada. – Mas afinal de contas, Isso não seria assunto sigiloso?

- Sim, é. – Ele respondeu dando ombros e fechando os olhos, enquanto descansava a cabeça.

- E por que você está me contando isso? – Lily perguntou visivelmente chocada com a atitude dele.

- Por que eu tenho uma idéia. – Scorpius ajeitou-se e novamente a encarou. – Cansei de esperar ordens de Grissom.

- Afinal, quem é esse cara? – Lily perguntou já cansada de ouvir falar sobre ele e nem saber o que ele fazia que tanto importava ao seu pai e a Scorpius.

O loiro revirou os olhos.

- Ora, a jornalista não sabe? – Perguntou sarcástico, recebendo um olhar enviesado dela. – Ele é o chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, o qual, infelizmente, nós somos subordinados.

- Ele? Por que _ele_ e não meu pai? – Lily perguntou indignada. Até onde sabia seu pai havia sido nomeado para exercer aquele cargo.

- Por que seu pai recusou todas as nomeações. – Scorpius revirou os olhos. – Impressionante que nem isso você saiba. Mas também, você tem seu próprio mundo, pra que se preocupar em ver os dos outros, não é mesmo?

- Vai se danar, Malfoy! – Lily resmungou. – E se continuar com isso, levante-se e vá embora por que eu não tenho paciência pra ficar escutando você.

Ele suspirou.

- Tudo bem. Está de TPM hoje, entendido. – Zombou, mas imediatamente ficou sério. – Vamos aos negócios, Potter.

- Não quero nenhum negócio com você. – Lily retrucou, cruzando os braços. – Ou melhor, quero sim. Suma da minha vida!

O loiro apenas a fitou impassível.

- Tudo bem... Mas era um negócio realmente legal. – Disse se levantando lentamente. – No fundo eu sempre soube que esse seu instinto investigativo e aventureiro era apenas mais um dos seus caprichos, Potter.

- O que você está querendo dizer com isso? – Lily perguntou também se levantando e o observando caminhar despreocupadamente em direção à porta.

- Nada demais. – Ele disse já com a mão na maçaneta. – Eu só tinha uma idéia pra fazer você sair dessa casa e tentar ajudar a salvar seu irmão, mas...

- ESPERE AÍ! – Lily exclamou correndo até ele impedindo que ele abrisse a porta. – Vamos conversar melhor, Malfoy.

- Não. Agora eu quero ir embora. – Ele disse tentando demovê-la de frente da porta. Mas ela segurou sua mão o impedindo de girar a maçaneta.

- Não vai a lugar nenhum. – Ela disse firmemente. – Me conte seu plano.

- Quem disse que eu tenho um? – Ele retorquiu calmamente.

- Você tem um que eu sei. – Ela reafirmou tentando empurrá-lo de volta. – Não sou idiota.

- Que bom. Estava começando a suspeitar disso. – Ele ironizou permitindo que ela o fizesse retroceder alguns passos.

- Não vou deixar você me irritar, Malfoy. – Ela empinou o queixo. – Vamos tratar dos negócios, sim? O que você tem em mente?

- Ah, agora você quer saber. – Ele sorriu sarcástico. – Implore.

- Vai a merda. – Ela retrucou, puxando a varinha e trancando a porta com um feitiço que exigia uma senha. – Agora você só sai daqui quando eu quiser.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, mas havia um ar de aprovação em seus olhos que Lily gostou. Pelo visto, ele ficara satisfeito com o método que ela usara para impedi-lo de sair. Obviamente que achava que ela não faria grande coisa assim.

- Sua mãe vai começar a suspeitar a demora. – Ele disse. – Vai achar que estamos fazendo algo indecente, Potter.

Ela o olhou com descrença, mas não conseguiu evitar o rubor nas bochechas ao imaginar-se agarrada com ele num daqueles sofás. Era estranho ter esses tipos de pensamentos sobre Scorpius, mas ainda assim, ela queimaria no inferno se dissesse que nunca havia tido esse tipo de devaneio sobre ele durante todo o tempo em que se conheciam. Não dava para ignorar um loiro de olhos perscrutadores, alto e bonito, assim tão fácil.

- Tanto faz. É capaz de ela dar pulos de alegria por isso. – Respondeu seca. – O sonho dos meus pais é você membro da família, Malfoy.

- Mesmo? Não sabia disso, agora posso me vangloriar. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso prepotente. – Sempre suspeitei que Tia Ginny tentava nos deixar próximos.

- Sem sucesso, felizmente. – Lily respondeu andando de volta ao sofá e se sentado, já incomodada pelo rumo da conversa. – Agora esqueça isso e fale tudo de uma vez, Malfoy.

Scorpius a fitou com um ar divertido, porém voltou até a poltrona onde estivera sentado.

- Você não disse que eles queriam que você se unisse a eles? – Perguntou já com seu semblante sério e calmo de sempre.

- Sim. – Ela respondeu e ainda achava aquilo um absurdo. – O que tem isso?

- Se você voltar a ficar mais visível a eles. Quem sabe eles não lhe procuram de novo? – Sugeriu, inclinando-se para mais perto de Lily. – O que você acha de ser uma espiã, Potter?

Lily ficou alguns minutos em silêncio, tentando digerir a sugestão. Aturdida.

- Você bebeu? – Perguntou chocada. – Por que eu me uniria a um bando de assassinos lunáticos?

- Você não vai se unir a eles. Vai fingir isso. – Scorpius pestanejou. – Eu acho que é a melhor forma de chegarmos até eles...

- Mas... Eles suspeitariam disso! – Lily argumentou.

- Não se fizermos direito. – Scorpius disse. – Além disso, você não está curiosa pra saber por que eles te querem junto, Potter?

- Sim, mas... – Ela suspirou. Não podia se enganar quanto à crescente descarga de adrenalina que seu corpo sofria ante a excitação de participar de algo do tipo, e pelo olhar de Malfoy, ele sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. – Como você vai driblar meu pai e o Ministério?

- Eu já fiz isso. – Ele sorriu. – Nós vamos viajar.

- Viajar? – Lily novamente ficou confusa, sentia-se num redemoinho de informações que a desnorteavam. – Você acha mesmo que minha mãe deixaria eu me afastar dessa casa?

- Não nas circunstâncias normais. – Ele respondeu. – Mas não foi você mesmo que disse que ela é doida pra nos ver juntos?

- E o que, raios, isso tem haver? – Lily perguntou se levantando, já irritada por ele ficar apenas enrolando.

- Tudo, Potter. Tudo. – Scorpius respondeu também se levantando e erguendo um dos braços para puxá-la pela cintura e olhando-a firmemente nos olhos, o ar divertido de volta. – Nós vamos nos casar.

* * *

**N/A:** Comentários? :3


	5. Schloss Greengrass

**Disclaimer:** Nada de pertence, nem Scorpius T_T'

* * *

**Capítulo Quatro** – _Schloss Greengrass_

Lily terminou de colocar a última peça de roupa na mala de viagem e olhou em volta. O quarto estava impecavelmente arrumado, os armários um tanto vazios pelos objetos que ela empacotara. Sentou-se na cama, fechando a mala com um aceno de varinha e colocando-a ao lado de outras duas e mais uma caixa. Dali a pouco _ele_ chegaria.

- Terminou tudo, filha? – Ginny entrou no quarto com um sorriso no rosto.

- Sim, mãe. Acabei de terminar. – Lily respondeu, forçando sua melhor expressão de ansiedade e animação. – Você vai ficar bem?

- Óbvio que vou. – Ginny sorriu, passando a mão pelos cabelos da filha. – Ah, que bom! Pelo menos uma coisa boa!

- Mãe, eu não sei se isso é certo. Albus está... E eu aqui... – Ela tentou completar a frase. Fazia parte do fingimento se mostrar preocupada com o bem estar dos pais, para que eles não desconfiassem da efemeridade dos acontecimentos. Mas naquela sentença em particular, ela não estava atuando.

- Filha, não diga isso. – Ginny a repreendeu. – Albus ficaria muito irritado se soubesse que você parou sua vida por causa deste incidente, você vai ver que logo ele vai estar de volta e muito feliz com o rumo das coisas.

- Não sei, mãe. – Lily soltou um suspiro, sentindo o coração se contorcer ao ver a mãe tão alegre. – Você realmente não se importa?

- Claro que não! – Ela sorriu. – Desde quando vocês eram adolescentes eu sempre imaginei que acabariam juntos! Vocês são tão perfeitos um para o outro, filha.

Lily não conseguiu evitar a careta de desgosto, porém tratou de se redimir.

- É estranho pra mim. – Disse dramaticamente. – Quando era escondido parecia irreal, mas agora que estamos oficializando... Quer dizer, acho que você entende.

- Talvez entenda. – Ginny sorriu, pegando as mãos de Lily entre as suas. – Sabe filha, eu sei que Scorpius e você têm personalidades fortes e vivem em batalha, mas ainda assim tenho certeza de que vocês serão muito felizes juntos. E acho que esse noivado veio na melhor hora, para afastar toda essa tristeza.

Lily limitou-se a sorrir, profundamente incomodada sobre o modo como a mãe falava da relação inexistente entre ela e o outro. Suspirou pensando em como pudera se enfiar naquele plano idiota dele. Havia sido os piores dois meses da sua vida.

Desde aquele fatídico dia em que Scorpius trouxera à tona a idéia de se casarem, sua vida definitivamente virara de pernas para o ar. A ruiva suspirou, olhando para a fotografia onde os dois estavam abraçados, encenando um amor tão falso quanto qualquer outra coisa.

O loiro queria que eles se casassem imediatamente e partissem de uma vez. Mas, se aquilo tivesse que dar certo, eles não poderiam apressar. Afinal, quem acreditaria que os dois que tanto se detestavam, haviam, de repente, decidido se casar _e viverem felizes para sempre_?

Então decidiram passar dois meses num teatro para enganar os mais importantes. Os pais. Felizmente, o suporte de Gina havia sido indispensável para que convencessem Harry e seu irmão, James. Este o mais relutante em engolir a história do _ódio que virou amor._ Já os pais de Scorpius, Lily suspeitou que nem que fosse a melhor atriz do mundo, ou até mesmo gostasse do loiro de verdade, eles aceitariam o _'relacionamento'_ deles.

_- Eu sei que isto entre vocês não é real. – Daphne declarara durante um dos inúmeros jantares na casa dos Malfoy. – Não sei por que, mas sei que é tudo fingimento._

Lily olhou para as suas mãos, unidas com as da mãe e levantou o olhar, tentando parecer realmente empolgada.

- Ele está demorando. – Tentou parecer nervosa. Intimamente desejando que Scorpius tivesse morrido no meio do caminho. Como pudera ter se colocado naquela situação?

- Ah, claro que não. – Gina sorriu e se levantou. – Já, já estará chegando. Agora vou ver o almoço como está saindo.

- Almoço? – Lily perguntou nervosa.

- Ora, mas é claro. Ou você realmente acha que eu vou deixar os dois partirem sem uma despedida sequer? – Gina perguntou revirando os olhos e saindo do quarto. – Todos vão vir.

As coisas não poderiam ficar piores. Lily sabia muito bem o que a mãe queria dizer com _Todos_. Só de pensar em todos os Weasley ali, ela gemeu. Levantou-se, andando de um lado para o outro. Realmente esperava que Scorpius apenas a pegasse e os dois saíssem dali. Agora teria que fingir, pelo menos por algumas horas o quanto estava feliz em viajar com o _amado_ noivo.

Havia uma coisa boa em tudo isso. Ele ficaria furioso, e seria realmente divertido ver Scorpius encenar felicidade quando queria fugir do local como quem está fugindo de uma Mortalha. Ela estampava um sorriso quase sádico quando a porta foi aberta e ele surgiu, vestido impecavelmente, com um buquê de hortênsias nas mãos.

- Já era tempo. – Lily desfez o sorriso.

- Você já está pronta? – Scorpius perguntou entrando e fechando a porta. Em seguida depositou as flores sobre uma mesa e cruzou os braços, lançando um olhar as malas de Lily. – Vamos viajar, não nos mudar.

- É mesmo? Que pena. – Lily revirou os olhos e sorriu, pegando um conjunto de roupa que estava sobre a cama e indo para o banheiro.

- Não demore. – Escutou a voz de Scorpius e o barulho de gavetas e portas sendo abertas. Ele tinha uma mania frustrante de ficar mexendo nas suas coisas. Ela pôs o vestido, incomodava-a que ele revirasse o seu quarto, como se tivesse direito de fazer isso. Ora, bolas.

Penteou os cabelos, resolvendo prendê-los num coque frouxo e maquiou-se levemente. Ficou exercitando expressões faciais de alegria e felicidade em frente ao espelho até dar-se por satisfeita e sair, encontrando-o brincando com uma bola de cristal da época que ainda estudava em Hogwarts.

- Não acredito que você realmente fazia adivinhação. – Ele disse, jogando a bola de vidro de uma mão para a outra.

- O que tem de mal nisso? – Ela perguntou tentando tomar a bola da mão dele. – Me dá isso! Se você quebrar...

- Opa, então tem ligação afetiva com uma bola de cristal, Potter? – Ele perguntou com sarcasmo, jogando o objeto cada vez mais alto apenas para provocá-la.

- Óbvio que sim! – Lily retrucou, pegando a varinha e tomando a bola, com cuidado de esconder longe das vistas dele. – Ganhei de presente.

Scorpius estava deitado sobre a cama dela, os braços estirados de forma que apoiasse a nuca nas mãos. Ela tentou não olhar muito para os músculos distendidos de seus membros, e principalmente para a camisa negra que lhe caia bem demais para o gosto da ruiva.

- Já está pronta? – Ele perguntou analisando-a de cima a baixo.

- Sim. – Lily revirou os olhos colocando os brincos e enfiando os pés nas sapatilhas de salto da cor do vestido. – Mas você está ciente de que temos um almoço de despedida para ir, não?

- Um... O quê? – Scorpius sentou-se, olhando-a com incredulidade.

- Sempre suspeitei que você fosse surdo. – A ruiva gracejou com ironia. – Não fique assim tão pálido, Malfoy. Vão pensar que você não gostou nenhum pouco da surpresa!

- Você é tão engraçada, Potter. – Scorpius se levantou. – Pegue suas malas e vamos logo! Eu sei que não existe almoço nenhum!

- Sorria. – Lily ordenou enquanto entregava ao loiro uma taça.

Ele a encarou, pegando a taça e fazendo questão de apertar a mão dela, enquanto forçava um sorriso quase sádico, que apenas fez com que Lily abrisse ainda mais o sorriso.

- Isso mesmo. – Ela deu tapinhas nos ombros dele, fingindo alisar a roupa. – Seja um bom menino.

Scorpius respondeu com um resmungo grosseiro, porém baixo. A ruiva apenas deu ombros, aproximando-se o suficiente para dar um beijo no rosto dele, como mandava a encenação. E principalmente por que Rose os analisava enquanto cochichava com Hugo.

- Você me paga, Potter. – Scorpius falou entre dentes, enlaçando-a pela cintura e sussurrando ao pé do ouvido dela. Lily sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo, odiava quando ele fazia aquilo, mas forçou-se a dar um risinho.

- Eu não te devo nada. – Disse acariciando o queixo dele, fazendo questão de arranhá-lo com as unhas. – Isto é uma devolução pelo jantar com seus pais.

- Ora, nem compare! – Scorpius bufou. – Meus pais são _duas_ pessoas, não _todos_ os seus parentes!

- Não seja exagerado. Dominique, Teddy, Victorie e tio Percy não puderam vir! – Lily disse docemente, cada vez mais satisfeita pela irritação que causava nele.

- Ah sim. Que pena, não! – Ele resmungou, apertando-a deliberadamente. – Podemos ir agora? Meus músculos faciais estão doendo.

- Os meus estão dormentes. – Lily suspirou, se sentindo cansada e se soltando dele. – Para onde vamos, afinal?

- Alemanha. – Ele respondeu. – Se eu sobreviver ao seu irmão. Ele realmente não acredita em nós dois.

- Não acho que os outros acreditem. – Lily disse. – Quer dizer, talvez eles até pensem que pode ser real, mas é difícil crer.

- O que interessa é que seus pais acreditam. – Scorpius retrucou, olhando para o casal que conversava com os melhores amigos. Harry havia ficado meio desconfiado, porém não conseguiu esconder a satisfação de ver que Lily se casaria com ele. Idem Gina, esta quisera dar um jantar em comemoração com as famílias que... Causava arrepio nos dois ao lembrarem-se.

- Odeio mentir para eles.

- Não comece o drama, Potter. – Scorpius fitou-a com descaso. – Se você quer ser uma boa espiã, comece não demonstrando seus sentimentos.

Ela revirou os olhos, engolindo algumas ofensas. De certa forma ele tinha razão. Se ela estava enfiada naquela situação bizarra era também por culpa dela. Afinal, Scorpius podia ter vindo com a proposta, mas ela quem aceitara sem pestanejar. Novamente incitada pela possibilidade de fazer algo mais do que escrever. De mostrar capacidade.

- Vamos passar quanto tempo fora? – Perguntou, mas teve que mudar de assunto quando Rose e Hugo se aproximaram.

O primo vinha acompanhado de uma mulher deslumbrante. Lily sentia-se hipnotizada pelos misteriosos olhos violeta que a outra possuía. Tinha uma postura graciosa, de estatura mediana e com longos cabelos negros. Trocara algumas palavras com ela no início do almoço, se chamava Meridiana, e chamara a atenção não só de seu irmão James, como de Scorpius.

- Lily! – Hugo se aproximara. – Você já vai?

- Acho que sim. – Lily respondeu sorrindo, segurando a mão de Scorpius. – Já vamos, _amor_?

- Sim. – Scorpius respondeu, sorrindo simpaticamente. – Vou falar com seus pais um instante.

E beijou Lily no rosto, se afastando rapidamente. Ela sorriu divertida, observando-o fugir da conversa com seus primos o mais rápido que a etiqueta permitia.

- Ainda não consigo acreditar. – Rose suspirou. – Vocês dois juntos... Quer dizer, em Hogwarts...

- Ah, Ros, não comece! Hogwarts faz tanto tempo! – Hugo revirou os olhos, sorrindo para a prima. – Você parece bem feliz, Lily.

- E eu estou! – Lily exclamou, mas pode jurar ver um olhar de descrença em Meridiana. – Eu sei que é meio difícil acreditar. No início parecia impossível para mim.

- Mas... Para onde vocês vão? – Rose perguntou.

- Alemanha. – Respondeu a ruiva e sentiu um desconforto vindo de Meridiana. – Mas ele está mantendo surpresa o local exato.

- Ah sim. – Hugo também pareceu meio ressabiado, lançando olhares furtivos a sua acompanhante. A ruiva franziu o cenho, mas resolveu ignorar as atitudes estranhas. Ficara visivelmente surpresa quando o primo trouxera a mulher, afinal, desde que Hugo perdera a namorada há quatro anos, havia se isolado afetivamente. E Lily duvidava muito de que a beleza estonteante de Meridiana não o afetasse nenhum pouco.

- Lily. – Scorpius a chamou.

- Acho que vou indo. – Ela suspirou, tentando conter a tristeza típica de quando tinha que ir embora das reuniões dos Weasley que tanto adorava. Abraçou cada um, inclusive Meridiana que pareceu chocada com sua atitude.

Em seguida foi até o 'noivo' e despediu-se do resto dos parentes. Tentando não ligar para os olhos marejados de Gina. Houve um ou outro momento tenso, quando se despediram de James e de seu tio Ronald, mas correu tudo bem até aparatarem.

Lily olhou em volta ao sentir o chão firme sob seus pés. Estavam no topo de uma colina. A descida era íngreme e repleta de pedras, mas a vista lhe tirou o fôlego. Ao seu redor um manto verde-musgo estendia-se, com pinheiros altos por todos os lados, também podia se ver um rio de águas prateadas serpenteando entre outros montes menores e logo ao pé de onde eles estava havia um castelo fortificado, todo em pedra.

- Aonde estamos? – Ela perguntou soltando um suspiro contemplativo.

- Baviera. – Respondeu Scorpius, os olhos cerrados pelo vento frio que açoitava as copas das árvores. – Bem vinda à _Schloss Greengrass_.

- É da sua família? – Lily perguntou, tentando não fingir surpresa, mas a curiosidade era evidente em seu tom de voz.

- Sim. – Scorpius assentiu enquanto eles começavam a traçar uma descida do topo. - E vamos ficar aqui durante esse mês.

- O que faremos aqui?

- Treinar. – O loiro o respondeu, segurando-a pelo pulso quando Lily escorregou num amontoado de pedras pequenas. – Cuidado, são escorregadias.

Eles continuaram a descida em silêncio. Após o terceiro tropeço da ruiva, Scorpius decidiu segurá-la pelo cotovelo e tomar a dianteira. Levaram quinze minutos para chegar até a beira do fosso que separava o castelo e sua murada do resto do terreno. Lily lançou um olhar para a água negra e calma da vala.

- O que tem aí? – Perguntou.

- Nada que te dê vontade de mergulhar. – Scorpius respondeu, guiando-a pela beirada até pararem em frente a uma porta de madeira. – Vamos entrar pelos fundos.

Ela observou enquanto o loiro brandia a varinha para um salgueiro que se erguia bem no limite da terra com a vala. Segundos depois, Lily escutou barulho de galhos e raízes sendo retorcidas e qual não foi sua surpresa quando as raízes se transformaram em uma ponte que se estendia até o outro lado, e os galhos virarem corrimões.

- Legal. – Disse para Scorpius enquanto andava por ele pela ponte.

- Eu sei. – Ele respondeu, abrindo a porta e fazendo sinal para que ela seguisse primeiro.

Desembocaram num pátio de pedra vazio. À exceção de um monte de feno que era cortado por uma foice enfeitiçada e colocado em carrinhos de madeira que quando enchiam, andavam sozinhos até um casebre de pedra de onde se escutavam relinchos.

- Cavalos? – Perguntou Lily apontando para a casa.

- Não. Testrálios. – Respondeu Scorpius caminhando em direção a um arco de pedra que passava por baixo de um passaredo do castelo. Lily o seguiu, já estranhando que ninguém tivesse vindo chamá-los. Depois de caminharem mais alguns minutos, pararam em frente a uma majestosa porta de carvalho que Scorpius abriu ao tocar no brasão entalhado.

- Bem vindo, Lorde Malfoy. – Uma estátua de bruxa que estava parada no hall de pedra disse. – Bem vinda, Lady Malfoy.

Lily franziu o cenho, confusa, porém seguiu Scorpius.

- Por quê...?

- O anel de noivado. – Respondeu Scorpius, tirando o casaco de viagem. – Essas estátuas antigas foram enfeitiçadas para considerar noivado quase como um casamento. Você sabe, na época antiga um noivado era uma coisa séria.

- Ah, claro. – Lily deu ombros, ainda com 'Lady Malfoy' ressonando na sua cabeça. – Por que te chamou de Lorde?

- Por que minha família é dona desse castelo desde a época Feudal. Para as estátuas continuamos sendo Senhores Feudais. – Respondeu Scorpius, fazendo sinal para que ela o seguisse.

- Hum, faz sentido. – Lily deu ombros, também tirando a capa de viagem e ajeitando os cabelos alvoroçados pelo vento.

O interior do castelo estava quente, e por mais inabitado que parecesse, não havia qualquer sinal de cheiro de mofo e as tapeçarias brilhavam de tão bem polidas. Lily tentava não pensar na idéia de ter Scorpius como único outro ocupante daquele lugar. Era impensável dividir o mesmo teto que ele e esperar que saísse sã no final.

- Vou mostrar o seu quarto. – Scorpius disse, esperando ela para que eles subissem a escadaria.

Lily o seguiu por intermináveis corredores até que ele parou em frente a uma porta branca de detalhes dourados.

- Aqui. – Scorpius girou a maçaneta revelando uma ante-sala luxuosa e bem decorada. – O banheiro é naquela porta, e o quarto naquela outra. Acha que consegue voltar até o saguão, sozinha?

O tom dele era debochado e Lily sentiu as orelhas esquentarem.

- Claro que sim. – Mentiu irritada, tentando não demonstrar o deslumbramento com o aposento que seria seu naquele mês.

- Ótimo. – Ele sorriu mostrando que não acreditava em nada nela. – Meu quarto fica na outra ala. Encontraremo-nos lá embaixo para jantar, enquanto isso, eu sugiro que você descanse bem, Potter.

- Certo. – Lily respondeu, fechando a porta na cara dele e virando-se para olhar ao redor. Esperou alguns segundos e soltou um gritinho animado, correndo de um lado para ao outro do local enquanto observava os detalhes de perto. Quando criança, sempre sonhara em ter um quarto daquele jeito. Como o de contos de fadas trouxa.

* * *

**N/A: **Rááa, nem demorei, viram? Entretanto não se acostumem, pode tudo ser ilusão. IUAHDIUADA

Quero deixar beijos especiais para as pessoas que comentaram: **28Lily, Lizaaa, Lyz, bia_13, **putz, os comentários são um incentivo enorme pra continuar escrevendo, vocês não tem ideia!


End file.
